


Life With Boys

by louiships



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Asshole Zayn Malik, Daddy Liam, Family Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louiships/pseuds/louiships
Summary: Liam and Zayn are the dads of three very high maintenance boys: Niall, Louis and Harry. In their home its always quite hectic but they love their life with their boys..... most of the time.Or the one where Liam and Zayn are the parents of Niall, Louis, and Harry. Zayn can be an asshole and Liam is a stay at home dad





	1. shhhhh

"Daddy! Daddy!", the toddler screeched.

"Harold, how many time have I told you when your brother is napping you have to be quiet!", Liam scolded at his son.

Harry huffed and crossed his arms, sporting the biggest pout he could manage. "Lou Lou is always sleeping daddy, i'm tired of being quiet"

Liam let out a long sigh and sat down on there brown leather couch. "When you were that little you slept a lot too and Niall was always a good boy and stayed quiet for Daddy"

"Thats because Niall is always quiet, he barely talks!" Harry argued in protest.

"Harold we are not discussing this any further, just please be quiet and don't wake Lou"

Before Harry could open his mouth to argue back at his daddy, the door swung open and in came Zayn with a teary faced Niall is his arms and phone in the other.

Liam put his fingers to his lips signaling for the two to be quiet, not wanting the baby to wake.

"James I told you already there is no way I can have the presentation done by then, it is going to have to be next week", Zayn whisper-yelled into the phone. "I don't care what you do just reschedule the meeting to some time next week please.... Yes, ok, thank you, bye bye"

Zayn ended the phone call and tossed his phone on the counter.

"Stressful day at work?" Liam asked his husband in a hush tone.

Zayn just nodded silently and handed Niall over to his husband. "Niall here had another accident in the car and is in serious need of a bath"

Niall hid his red face in his Daddy's chest and started to cry again.

"shh, baby it's okay, Daddy will get you all cleaned up", Liam cooed in the toddler's ear.

"PAPA!!!!", Harry screeched and came thudding to meet Zayn by the door.

Just then, the baby monitor that was perched on the counter came to life with the sound of there youngest crying, obviously being awoken from his nap.

"Harold!" both dad's scolded in unison.

Zayn was quick to react and gave Harry a swat on the bum, "Corner, now." Zayn told the boy while pointing to the stool that was sitting in the corner of there living room.

"But Pappppaaa", Harry whined. "One,two,thr-" at the sound of his papa counting, Harry scurried over to the stool quickly.

"I'll go check on Louis, you bathe Niall please" Zayn said to his husband, before kissing his cheek and making his way towards the nursery.

"Cmon babe lets get you cleaned up" Liam said gently to the shaking boy in his arms.

"Harold don't move an inch, i'll be back down to talk to you later" Liam warned his son and then headed up the stairs to the bathroom.

"Here we go baby, Daddy will add lots of bubbles" Liam cooed to his son while he filled the tub with warm water.

Niall just sniffled and watched his daddy through teary eyes ,"I sowwy Daddy" he whimpered quietly.

"Oh baby, Daddy's not mad. Accidents happen, yeh?" Liam said while he stripped the boy of his shirt and soiled trousers. Liam just stared at the very upset, shaking boy in front of him worriedly and began to rub his bare arms soothingly. "Ni, please calm down for Daddy, i don't like seeing you this upset" Niall scrunched his hands into little fists and rubbed his eyes, leaning into his Daddy's touch. "Shhhh, it's okay baby, Daddy and Papa love you so much"

After Niall calmed down a bit and his breathing was back to normal, Liam checked the temperature of the bath to make sure it wasn't too hot for his baby boy, "Ok bud, time to get in" he cooed while lowering the pale boy into the bath water.

Liam grabbed a washcloth and gently cleansed the boys back. "Why didn't you tell Papa you had to potty, I'm sure he could've found a place to stop" Liam questioned the boy.

Niall only shrugged his shoulders slightly, in response to his Daddy's question, trying to stay still while he's being washed.

"Niall please use your words" Liam encouraged the boy.

Niall opened his mouth to respond ,but quickly shut it and only shrugged his shoulders in response for a second time.

Liam just sighed at the naked boy before him. Ever since they brought Niall home from the orphanage he's been mute and only says a maximum of ten words a day.

At first, Zayn and himself just thought it was a phase but now ,three years later, they're beginning to wonder.

"Ready to get out love?" Liam asked.

Niall nodded his head yes and raised his arms so Liam could pick him up out of the tub.

"Daddy's got your favorite towel ready for you babes" Liam cooed as he wrapped his son in the fuzzy fixture.

Liam did a quick job of brushing the boys teeth and combing through his light blond hair before leading him back to the boys shared bedroom. He opened the door quietly in case the baby fell back asleep, only to be met with the sight of Zayn feeding there ,very much awake, youngest a bottle of milk.

"Hi Ni, daddy get you all clean in the bath?" Zayn cooed.

Niall nodded sheepishly and pulled Liam towards his pajama basket, pointing to his favorite pajamas, footies with gray clouds printed all over them; surrounded by a white sky.

Even though Liam knew Niall would only get the pajamas dirty during dinner, he didn't want to fight with the boy about it so he quickly grabbed the pajamas and a "Bob the builder" pull up, ready to dress Niall. "Cmon Ni, let daddy get you dressed" Liam said gently to his blonde son. But Niall wasn't having it, he shook his head and pointed to the pull up in his daddy's hand. "Ni, we don't want another accident during the night" Liam tried to reason with the boy.

Niall just shook his head faster, "No Daddy" he said as tears started to cloud his eyes for the second time that day. "No" ,he repeated. "Niall babe cmon, you need to wear a pull up" Zayn chirped in from his place on the rocking chair.

After hearing both his dad's insist he wear a pull up Niall lost it and broke down into sobs, curling up into a ball on the floor. Liam words were choked in the back of his throat, Niall was usually very compliant with his dad's wishes, he's never seen him act out like this. "Niall calm down and tell daddy whats wrong please" Liam encouraged the boy as he rubbed his back.

Niall just shook his head again. "No daddy" he repeated.

Liam continued to rub Niall's back soothingly as his breathing evened out and his sobs quieted down. "shhh, my good boy" Liam cooed into Niall's ear. "Just calm down baby"

Niall eventually just fell asleep to the sound of his daddy's voice and the comfort of him rubbing his back continuously.

By then Zayn had went to check on Harry and start dinner downstairs, leaving Liam to deal with Niall and to watch Louis, who was eyeing his daddy and brother from his spot in his crib.

Liam gently picked up Niall, laying him on the changing table and despite the boys wishes, expertly slipping the pull up over the boys bum without awakening him. He figured trying to get the pajamas on the snoozing boy would be too risky and would surely wake him ,so he laid him in his bed with a bare tummy and kissed him on the forehead gently. "Night baby boy"

Liam tip toed towards the crib to collect Louis and slipped out the door quietly before making his way down stairs to the living room. Louis was blubbering out nonsense and had a toothy grin on his face when Liam set him down on his play mat accompanied by his favorite blue blocks. "Look at my happy boy" ,Liam cooed at the baby. Louis giggled at his daddy and continued to play with his blocks, still talking nonsense.

After seeing Louis was content, Liam wondered into the kitchen where Zayn was busy cooking dinner. "Need any help?" Liam asked his husband.

"No, the foods almost done, wheres Ni?" Zayn questioned worriedly.

"The little lad cried himself to sleep, he got quite worked up about the nappy bit"

Liam responded to his husband. "I don't see why" ,Zayn said as he dished out spaghetti on separate plates , "He's worn one to bed for the past four nights"

"I don't know whats going on with him" Liam sighed.

"Papaaaa can i come out yet??" Harry hollered from his spot in the corner.

"Harry you know the rules, no talking in time out" Zayn reminded the boy.

Harry humphed loud enough so both his dads could hear him, only making Zayn chuckle. "That boy is just something else isn't he?"

"Zayn don't let him hear you laughing, you'll only encourage it" Liam scolded his husband.

"Yeah, yeahhh, Daddy Payno, always getting on to some one aren't yeah?" Zayn joked.

Liam smiled at his husband, "Now don't you forget your'e never too old for a spanking my darling" Liam whispered into Zayn's ear and pinched his bum. "Oiiii, stop being such twat and go get the boys to the table for dinner" Zayn said and swatted at Liam playfully.

Liam made his way into the living room to retrieve Louis from the play mat. "Is my baby ready for some yummies?" Liam cheered as he picked up the baby and walked him back into the kitchen to his high chair. Louis smiled up at his daddy and clapped his hands as Liam clasped a bib around his neck. "Oahoaeeaho" Louis blubbered out. "Papa will bring you your yummies, sit still baby, I'm gonna go get your brother" Liam told the child and kissed his forehead before heading to the corner where harry was placed.

"Harry babe, timeout is over, you can come out now" Liam told his middle child gently. Harry turned around quickly and gave his daddy a hug, "I sowwy Daddy, H will be good now " The boy promised his daddy. "H is all forgiven" Liam assured him.

"Cmon now papa is waiting for us at the dinner table" Liam said as he took harry's hand and led him to his chair at the table.

Zayn set a small plate of spaghetti in front of him and gave him a sippy cup full of juice.

"Fanks Papa" Harry cheered as his begin to messily eat his meal. "Harry don't eat too fast you'll upset your tummy" Liam warned as he fed Louis a fork-full of spaghetti, who let half of it fall down onto his bib, making him giggle in delight.

Liam just smiled at the messy boy and fed him another fork-full.

After while of silence other than the sound of Louis' sporadic giggles, Liam spoke up, "So, i was thinking, tomorrow we could take the boys to the swimming pool, it's suppose to get really hot"

Harry perked up at the mention of the pool aka his favorite place, "Yeah we should go, we never get to go, pleassseee papa" He begged. Zayn glared at Liam from across the table for bringing the subject up, "Harry, theres a reason we don't go, its too icky, too many germs"

 

"Oh Zayn don't be ridiculous, I went to the pool all the time as a kid and turned out perfectly fine" Liam argued as he gathered all the dishes and placed them in the sink.

"Pleaseeeee papa pleassseee" Harry whined at Zayn.

"Yeah, pap pleaseeee" Liam mocked from his spot at the sink, smiling cheekily at his husband.

"Harry, we don't whine to get our way" Zayn scolded the boy as he washed louis' face off with a cloth. "and Liam we don't encourage bad behavior" Zayn told his husband.

"Oh cmon Zayn, when did you become that parent" Liam joked at him.

"Yeah Zayn!" Harry repeated after his daddy, not fully understanding but just really wanting to go to the pool.

Liam laughed at Harry, receiving another glare from Zayn.

"Harry we'll talk about this tomorrow ok, buddy?" Zayn said to his curly headed son, while he placed the sleepy Louis on his hip.

"Okay pap" Harry complied and made grabby hands in his daddy's direction, wanting to be picked up too. "Babe i can't carry you both up the stairs, why don't you take Daddy's hand" he offered. Harry pouted briefly before taking his daddy's hand.

After Harry and Louis both had baths and there teeth and hair were brushed. Liam led them back to the boys room. "Now we have to be extra quiet boys, Ni Ni is trying to sleep" He warned the two, mostly looking at Harry seeing Louis didn't understand a word that came out of his daddy's mouth.

Harry nodded his head, making his wet curls fly all over the place, while louis was already nearly half asleep with his head laid on his daddy's shoulder.

Liam opened the door quietly and led the boys over to the closet where their pajamas were.

"Sit tight harry, daddy is gonna get Lou Lou dressed first" He whispered to his son as he retrieved a nappy and a onsie for the baby. Louis barely even stirred as Liam taped the nappy over his privates and buttoned the green onsie, due to his shortened nap earlier that afternoon. Liam quietly carried the baby over to his crip and gently laid him inside. "Night baby" Liam cooed and kissed him on his forehead.

Harry was still silently standing where his daddy left him, clutching the white towel around his small naked frame, and waiting for his daddy patiently.

"My good boy" Liam praised as he did a quick job of quietly dressing harry in a pull up and Spider Man pjs. Liam tucked harry into his small bed and gave him a quick kiss before clicking off the bedroom lights and heading to his own room.

Zayn was already in bed, laying there shirtless, waiting for Liam. "Boys all in bed?" he asked groggily. Liam nodded and shed his own shirt before climbing into the bed next to his husband, wrapping his arms around his back and bringing him in towards his chest. "I love you" he whispered down zayn's neck. Zayn turned over onto his side to face Liam "I Love you too" he said and pecked his spouses lips before attaching his own to the skin on Liam's neck.

"Bloody hell Zayn, don't start something you can't properly finish" Liam moaned and lifted Zayn's chin so they were eye level. Zayn grinned and quickly flipped the two over so Liam was on his back and Zayn was straddling his hips. "Who says i can't finish it?" Zayn pressed on.

Liam just chuckled up at his husband "The three sleeping boys in the other room" 

"Guess we'll just have to be quiet then, yeh?" Zayn whispered.


	2. Pool Day

"Harry babe did you remember your arm floaties?" Liam asked his curly headed son while he busily buckled Niall into his booster seat. Harry nodded his head quickly with a big grin plastered across his face, "Im ready to gooooo, when are we gonna leave dadddddy" Harry said practically bouncing in his seat.

Liam smiled at the boys enthusiasm as he busily secured Louis into his carseat, "Yeah I know buddy, we will leave in a bit, we're just waiting on Papa to get his slow bum out to the car!" Liam said and placed a blue dummy in Louis' grinning mouth "Can you buckle yourself in or do you need Daddy's help?" Liam asked Harry gently. "H can do it", Harry assured his Daddy as he concentrated on buckling himself in, smiling up at Liam when he succeeded.

"Such a big boy" Liam cooed and kissed his forehead softly. Harry glowed with the praise from his Daddy, proud of accomplishing the simple task. "Ok here comes Papa boys, put your hands in your laps so Daddy won't smash your fingers when he shuts the door."

Harry quickly obeyed, just wanting to get to the pool faster and took on the responsibility of forcing Niall to put his hands in his lap too.

Niall just scowled at Harry in reaction to the harsh touch he received from his brother and then quickly turned around and faced forward in his seat, with his arms crossed.

After Zayn finally got into the passenger seat of the car and double checked the diaper bag to make sure they had everything they would need, they were headed off to the pool.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this" Zayn grumbled from his spot in the drivers seat.

"Oh cmon now Z, the boys love the pool" Liam argued. Zayn just sighed, "So does bacteria Liam, public pools are there favorite place"

Liam just chuckled at his overprotective husband "Is that what you're still on about? I'll protect you from the bacteria babe, I promise" Liam said and placed his hand on his husbands thigh, squeezing it tightly.

"Daddy?" Niall squeaked from the backseat. Liam adjusted his mirror so he could see the blonde toddler in the back seat through the reflection, "Yeah baby?" he asked the normally mute boy. "I have to go potty daddy" the toddler blurted out. "Niall why didn't you go before we left, when I asked you" Zayn interjected yelling at the boy harshly. Niall just lowered his head and stared at his feet, not wanting to see his Papa's disapproving look.

"Hey buddy it's ok, Daddy will find a place to stop" Liam assured the boy, glaring at Zayn for being so harsh, "Just try to hold it for a little bit longer babe" Liam searched frantically for a gas station he could pull into before the toddler had an accident. "Ni, theres a gas station right up here, can you unbuckle for daddy?" Liam encouraged gently. Niall nodded his head slowly, still avoiding his daddy's or Papa's eyes in the mirror and clicked off his seatbelt.

Liam pulled into the gas station with ease and put the car in park before stepping out to retrieve Niall from his seat. He placed Niall on his hip and jogged into the gas station entrance, searching for a bathroom quickly. "Look Ni, theres a bathroom right here" he cooed in the toddlers ear before opening up the door and quickly stepping inside, mentally cringing to himself on how dirty public bathrooms are. "Do you need Daddy's help?" Liam asked Niall gently. Niall nodded his head yes and Liam began to unbutton the little boys shorts and pulled down his superman undies. "Here we go buddy" Liam cooed and placed Niall on the toilet seat "Such a good boy telling Daddy you had to potty" Liam praised the toddler as he pottied quickly.

Niall blushed and looked up at his daddy. "All done babes?" Liam questioned.

"Done daddy" Niall mumbled. Liam did a quick job of pulling up the boys undies and buttoning back his shorts, followed by helping him wash his hands before stepping out the door and heading back to the car.

"Huryyyy Daddy" Harry whined as Liam buckled Niall back into his booster seat.

"Harry be patient, daddy is hurrying" Liam assured as he climbed back into the drivers seat and made his way onto the busy highway. "How much longer" Harry whined.

"Its just up the block Haz, be patient" Zayn told the anxious boy.

A little while later ,but certainly not soon enough for Harry, they pulled into the pool's parking lot that seemed to be filled with every resident in the city. Liam grumbled out one last complaint about there current situation as he unbuckled louis from his car seat and helped both the toddlers out of the vehicle.

"Okay boys it's very important that you don't run off in here" Liam lectured as he gathered all there bags and towels. "Theres lots of people here it will be very easy for you boys to get lost, so you need to stay close to Daddy and Papa at all times, understood?" Niall and Harry both nodded in sync and Louis just squealed at the sound of his Daddy's voice. "Okay then, lets head on in"

After making there way through the pool entrance and finding a spot to lay down there things, Liam quickly went to work on lathering each boy with a generous amount of sunscreen. "Papa will you take me on the blue slide pleasssee" Harry asked while tugging on the bottom of Zayn's swim trunks. "Sure buddy" Zayn said and ruffled Harry's head of curls, "Ni you wanna come too?" Zayn asked the boy gently.

Niall only shook his head in response and plopped down next to where his daddy was sitting on the big towel they had spread out across the ground. "You sure bud?" Liam asked the boy again, "Im gonna take Lou Lou over to the baby pool, you don't wanna be stuck with us do yeh?"

"Stay daddy" Niall said simply and busied himself with picking at the string dangling from his swim trunks. Zayn just sighed at the boys typical shyness and headed off to the slide with harry by his side. "Ni, whats wrong?" Liam asked the blonde boy.

Niall remained silent and continued to play with the strings. "Ni please talk to daddy" Liam pressed on while trying to occupy Louis with his plastic boats they brought along.

"Why doesn't papa like me daddy?" Niall asked innocently, looking up at Liam with big eyes.

Liam's heart shattered at the boys words, "What do you mean babe, papa loves you very much, we both do Ni" he assured the boy and pulled him in to sit on his lap. "What ever made you think Papa didn't like you?"

Niall snuggled deeper into Liam's bare chest, expertly hiding his face. "Papa is mean to Niall, daddy" the boy croaked out. "Oh Ni, papa doesn't try to be mean, he's just a bit stressed with work and all, thats it. I promise papa loves you very much babe,ok?" Liam cooed and kissed the boys head softly.

"Okay daddy" Niall mumbled back. Liam smiled to himself and rubbed the boys bare back. "Now, how about we go find papa and harry so you can have a go on that slide,hmmm?" Liam asked, already gathering Louis in his arms. Niall nodded in agreement and took his daddy's hand.

The trio quickly found Zayn and Harry still waiting in line for there turns on the big blue slide. "Well look who decided to join us" Zayn teased and took Niall's hand from Liam. Niall blushed and leaned into his papa's leg. 

"Well, if you need me i'll be at the baby pool, swimming in urine" Liam hollered behind him sarcastically as he made his way to the baby pool with a blabbering Louis is his arms. "Does Lou Lou like the pool?" Liam cooed at the baby. Louis just clapped in delight and kicked his feet. "Im gonna take that as a yes" Liam chuckled.

After a good hour of sitting at the shallow end of the baby pool, watching Louis splash around and drown his plastic boats, Liam was ready to get out. "Cmon Lou bear lets go get dried off" he cooed to his happy baby and placed him on his hip, making his way back to there area where all there stuff laid. "How does a nap sound? hmmm Lou?" Liam asked the baby who only giggled at his daddy in response. Liam dried the baby off and laid down on the towel with Louis resting on his chest. With the warmth of the sun and the sounds of water splashing the two snoozed off.

When Zayn returned to there spot with Harry and Niall at his sides he couldn't help but snap a quick pic of the adorable sight of his husband and there youngest sleeping. "Come here boys Papa will get you dried off" Zayn directed as he collected each boys designated beach towel, drying Niall first then Harry. "Here haz, lay down so papa can get a dry pull up put on you" Zayn whispered to the boy.

Harry obediently laid down on the soft towel and let his Papa put a dry pull up on him, not caring that they were in public, just happy to be at his favorite place. Niall on the other hand was too shy and modest to let his Papa change him with all the surrounding people so Zayn had to make a trip to the stall in the restroom to get Niall dressed.

"Ni, do you need to potty before we head back home?" Zayn asked the toddler gently.

Niall blushed and nodded shyly, raising his arms so his papa could set him on the toilet.

"Such a good boy" Zayn praised in Niall's ear when he was finished.

Zayn quickly put dry underwear on Niall and a soft tank top along with baby blue shorts.

"Cmon now" Zayn said as he grabbed Niall's small hand, "Lets go see if Daddy is awake yet"

The two made there way back to where they left Harry with strict instructions to stay by the still sleeping Liam and Louis, only to be met with the sight of an absent Harry. Zayn's heart sunk. "Liam!" he yelled to his husband while shaking him awake. Liam groggily opened his eyes, "What?" he mumbled back sleepily.

"Have you seen Harry?" Zayn asked frantically, "I told him to stay here while I took Ni to the bathroom. Liam frowned at his husband, "No Zayn I've been asleep, I haven't seen him at all" Zayn ran his fingers through his wet hair roughly, "Okay I'm gonna go look around for him. Ni stay here with Daddy" Zayn said sternly before jogging off to search for Harry.

Zayn searched the bathrooms, all of the four pools permimeters, and even the concession area for Harry, with no such luck. Becoming increasingly worried with each spot Harry didn't show up, Zayn headed to the back of the waterpark to the one place where he knew Harry would be likely to run off to, the blue slide.

"Harold!" Zayn yelled out angrily and some what in relief when he spotted his son, sitting on a bench, watching people come down the slide. Harry's head shot up at the sound of his name being yelled, eyeing his Papa who was jogging towards him with an angered face. "What the hell are you doing!?" Zayn yelled at him angrily, yanking him off the bench by his arm and swatting his bum twice.

Harry eyes immediately began to water not only because of the spanks but due to how scary his Papa was acting, "H just came to watch the slide Papa" he whimpered out. "Did I not tell you to stay next to Daddy while I took Ni to the bathroom!" Zayn said to the boy, not softening his tone one bit, or the grip he had on Harry's small arm. "Owwiie Papa, you're hurting me" Harry whimpered as wet tears rolled down his face

Zayn was beyond pissed at the boy, but let up his grip, not wanting to harm Harry. "We're leaving" Zayn said flatly and roughly grabbed Harry's hand, marching him back to where all the others were sitting. Liam sighed out in relief when he saw Zayn with an alive,but distraught, Harry trailing behind him. "We're leaving" Zayn repeated as he began to gather all the wet towels and Louis' pool toys, throwing them in bags with haste.

Liam was a little taken back by his Husbands change of mood, but quickly helped him pack up all their belongings, minus the towel Louis was still snoozing on. Liam picked up the sleeping baby gently, cradling him in one arm and grabbing Harry's hand with his other, following his husband, who had Niall perched on his hip and bags strung over his shoulders, towards the exit of the pool.

Once they arrived to their vehicle Zayn quickly buckled Niall into his booster seat and took the sleeping Louis, from Liam to strap into his car seat. Liam gently picked up Harry and buckled him into his booster seat, rubbing his pale thigh soothingly and wiping the stray tears that were rolling down his sun burnt cheeks. "Hands in laps boys", Liam whispered before shutting the car door softly and climbing into the drivers seat.

The ride home was silent besides the noise of Louis' soft snores. Liam rubbed his fingertips soothingly over the inside of his husband's thigh, trying to get him to relax a bit. Zayn glanced at the back seat to see that all three boys were now sound asleep, wore out from the days activities.

Zayn let out a long breath and took Liam's hand off his thigh,enclosing it with his own. "Im sorry I kinda flipped back there" Zayn whispered to his husband, "It just scared me, that's all" Liam didn't respond, only kissed the back of Zayn's hand sweetly, keeping his eyes on the road. "You know I'm trying to get better, right?" Zayn whispered again, not satisfied with Liam's silent response. "I've been taking my pills regularly, it just slipped my mind today"

Liam gave his husband a quick glance before focusing his eyes back on the road, "Niall asked me why you didn't like him today" Liam mumbled out. Zayn frowned and pulled his hand away from Liam's so he could run his fingers through his hair, a stress tick he's developed over the years. Getting no response from his husband Liam continued, "You know he's sensitive Zayn, and i know you're trying, but you're going to have to try harder. It effects him more than you think."

Zayn wiped his now wet eyes with the back of his hand, "You're right" he whispered flatly lowering his head like a scolded puppy, gazing at his lap. "Hey" Liam said and placed his hand back on his husbands thigh causing Zayn to look up at him expectantly. "I love you, the boys love you, anger issues or not, you're a wonderful father and a wonderful husband, yeh?" Zayn only nodded and kissed his husband on the cheek sweetly.

Ten minutes later they were finally pulling into there driveway. As soon as the car was parked Zayn stepped out of the vehicle to retrieve his sleeping sons. "Harry babe" Zayn cooed into the sleeping boys ear, "We're home sweetie" Harry's eyes fluttered open and Zayn quickly unbuckled the drowsy boy, gathering him in his arms. "mm sorry for not listening to you papa" Harry mumbled as Zayn tried to wake Niall.

"You're forgiven baby, just please don't scare papa like that again, yeh?" he told the green eyed boy. Harry nodded and rested his head lovingly on his papa's shoulder. Zayn expertly balanced an equally drowsy Niall on his opposite hip and carried the two into their house, laying them down on opposite sides of there leather couch. Followed by Liam coming in with the now awake and smiling Louis. "I think we'll wait awhile until we have another pool day" Liam told the baby, making him squeal.


	3. Rainy weather

Zayn awake groggily, glancing at his alarm clock that read 5:35 A.M. "Why can I never sleep in on Sundays?" He mumbled to himself as he buried his body back into the warmth on the comforter and tried to fall back asleep.

After ten minutes of lying awake, Zayn gave up on returning back to his slumber and just stared at his husband's sleeping form beside him, finding great interest in the way his face twitched ever so often, and listening to the soft snores that escaped his sinful mouth.

Liam was so beautiful while he slept, with his lips parted ever so slightly and a bare, hairy, chest, Zayn honestly didn't think Liam could look anymore delicious.

Even after being together for seven years, just the sight of his husband still drive Zayn absolutely mad. Zayn groaned to himself when he felt the member in his pants fatten up as he continued to watch Liam's sleeping form, his lover's happy trail in perfect view due to the comforter slipping down past Liam's waist as he shifted in his sleep. "Fuck" Zayn mumbled out softly before snaking his hand skillfully down his boxers and beginning to rub himself. Soft moans slipped out of Zayn's mouth and he scrunched his eyes closed as the pleasure continued to build up.

"Zayn Malik, I know you're not wanking in our bed while I'm sleeping right beside you" Liam said suddenly, making Zayn jump and extract his hand from his pants quickly. Liam just giggled at his startled husband and smiled at him lovingly, reaching out to peck his lips softly. "Well, now that you've woke me, please feel free to continue" Liam said cheekily with a huge smirk.

Zayn gave Liam and annoyed look and rolled his eyes sassily, making Liam's smirk grow. "Oh so that's how you're gonna be, huh?" Liam said with a raised eyebrow before swinging his leg over Zayn's torso so he was straddling his husband's chest, pinning his wrists behind his head. Zayn panted softly at his husband's actions, feeling his cock harden even more. "Please" Zayn whined, "Need you" Liam didn't respond to his husband's words, just dipped his head down to attach his lips to the delicate skin on Zayn's neck.

Zayn let out a strained moan in reaction to the sudden heat on his sensitive skin. "Liammmm" he moaned. "Shh" Liam shushed and pecked his husband's lips softly, "you're going to wake the boys" he whispered before climbing further down Zayn's chest and swiping his tongue over one of his husband's nipples, Attaching his warm mouth to the small, hard nub. Zayn let out a shaky breath and began to squirm under Liam's strong hold.

"Fuck" Zayn cursed. Liam smirked and climbed further down his husband's bare body, disappearing under the white comforter until he was eye level with Zayn's cock.

He mouthed the thick package through the material of Zayn's tight boxers, receiving a shaky moan from his husband. "Please" Zayn mumbled out again. Liam smiled at his husband's eagerness and quickly slid Zayn's boxers down his tan legs, kissing both his hip bones lightly while doing so.

Zayn's dick immediately sprung up after being released from the confines of his tight boxers.

Liams' mouth watered at the sight of his husband erection, enjoying the sight, interrupted by Zayn bucking his hips up Impatiently, in hope of some type of contact. Liam started by slowly licking a thin stripe from the underside of Zayn's cock and all the way up to the tip. Zayn withered underneath the heat of Liam's hot mouth. "Fuck, stop teasing"

Liam needed no further order and quickly took the head of Zayn's dick into his mouth, licking the slit gently and tasting the bit of precome beaded there. Zayn's eyes clouded over with pleasure and he threw his head back with a suppressed moan.

"Daddy?" A voice squeaked from the bedroom doorway. Zayn's eyes shot open and Liam froze in his place under the comforter. Zayn glanced over to see a teary faced Niall, frozen in the doorway. "Papa is here baby, what do you need?" Zayn cooed to the boy as he tried to even his breathing and appear as normal as possible. I h-had a b-bad d-dream p-papa" Niall stuttered out, choking on his sobs. "Oh love, it's okay, just a bad dream, not real, yeh?" Zayn tried to reason with the upset toddler. Niall nodded his head timidly, still a bit shakes up and started to approach Zayn.

"No, no, no, Ni" Zayn scolded, making Niall freeze in his place. "Papa has a bit of a cold, don't want you catching it, yeh?" Niall frowned, his papa's words confusing him ,but never less obeying his papa and backtracking to his previous place in the doorway. Zayn immediately felt guilty for not being able to properly comfort his son, "How about you go get your blankie and daddy will meet you in the guest room, to try to go back to sleep there? Don't want you catching my icky germs, yeh?" Niall sniffled loudly and rubbed his eyes with his small fists, nodding in approval at his papa's suggestion.

"Where is daddy?" Niall hiccuped out. "Emmmm Daddy's in the bathroom. Zayn said quickly. "He's just ummm brushing his teeth" he added dumbly. Who brushes there teeth at 6 A.M. on a Sunday? Liam shuffled slightly under the comforter as he laughed silently at his husband's poor excuse, a movement that thankfully went unnoticed by Niall who had already taken off to retrieve his blanket.

"You twat" Zayn said to his husband as soon as the toddler was completely out of sight. Liam bursted out laughing as he untangled himself from his previous hiding place. "That wasn't funny Liam!" Zayn said, trying to keep a straight face, but failing miserably. "Oh wouldn't we of had lots of explaining to do if Ni would've walked in two minutes earlier" Liam chuckled out. Zayn giggled along with his husband, before realizing he was still completely naked, and quickly slipped on new boxers and pajama pants. "Talk about a cock block" Zayn mumbled.

Liam giggled at his husband once again, and brought him into a strong embrace, hugging him from behind. "I'll make it up to you babe" he said and kissed the side of his husband's jaw. 

"Go to the guest room, Ni's probably waiting on you" Zayn said, escaping the hug and tossing Liam a pair of pajama pants for himself. "Can I have a kiss first?" Liam asked his husband with a playful pout.   
"Fine, but only because you already brushed your teeth" Zayn said cheekily and pecked Liam's pink lips. Liam chuckled and quickly slid on the pajama pants. "Yeh, that was a nice save by the way"

Zayn rolled his eyes playfully and shoved his husband lightly in the direction of the guest bedroom before making his way down to the kitchen.

"Now.. What's for breakfast..."

*Couple hours later*  
Just as Zayn was setting down a plate full of hot pancakes on the table, Liam came trudging down the stairs with a smiley Louis in his arms and two sleepy toddlers following closely behind him. Zayn quickly took Louis from Liam's hold and began to strap him into his highchair while Liam helped Niall and Harry into there places at the table. 

"Good morning my sweet boy" Zayn cooed to his happy baby while he secured a bib around his neck. Louis gurgled and clapped his hands as his papa talked. "Is Lou Lou ready for pancakes?" Zayn asked while ticking the boys tummy, making Louis explode with giggles.

Zayn chuckled softly at the boy before grabbing a plate full of cut up pancakes from Liam's hold and going to work at feeding Louis. "Daddy, can H have more syrup?" Harry asked sleepily. Liam smiled at the boy and quickly got up from his chair to pour more syrup over the boys pancakes. "There you go babe" Liam cooed and kissed the toddlers forehead gently. "Fanks daddy" Harry mumbled and began to stuff his face full of his sticky breakfast.

"Ni would you like more syrup on your pancakes too?" Liam asked the blonde toddler gently. Niall froze up a bit at the mention of his name, but quickly shook his head no, and continued to slowly eat his breakfast. Liam only sighed at the sudden shyness he was receiving from his son and sat back down to eat his own breakfast.

"Daddy can we go to the park today?" Harry asked loudly, with a mouthful of pancakes stuffed in his mouth. "Babe it's suppose to rain all day long" Zayn interjected, feeding Louis another peice of a pancake.

Harry humphed loudly and crossed his arms. "What are we gonna do all day then?" He whined.

"Well, I for one, have lots of files I need to fill out today before my presentation on Monday" Zayn said as he fed Louis the last forkfull of pancake, more talking to Liam than Harry.

"And Harry babe, you need to get your reading done, that you didnt do yesterday" Liam told the pouting toddler.

"Noooo dadddyyyyy H hates reading" the toddler whined again, clearly not enthused by his Daddy's words.   
"I know baby, but you have to finish the book by tomorrow, Mrs. Christy says" Liam told the boy gently, while he gathered all the dirty dishes and set them in the sink.

"Mrs, Christy is a dummy" Harry said and folded his arms over his chest in haste. "Hey!" Zayn scolded, making Louis jump, "we don't talk about teachers like that, we don't talk about anyone like that, understand?" Zayn said sternly while collecting Louis from his high chair and putting him on his play mat.

"But papaaaa, she makes H read too much!" Harry protested. "I don't care Harold, we don't call people names" Zayn said to the child sternly. "Ok Papa" Harry mumbled stubbornly and climbed out of his chair with crossed arms.

"The book is in your backpack babe, wait for Papa to get it, you won't be able to reach it if it's hanging on the coat rack" Zayn hollered, with his back to the boy, while he was busily tried to clean Niall's sticky face with a baby wipe.

Despite his Papa's wishes, Harry still headed towards the door where his backpack had been hanging since he got home from school Friday. Harry didn't like having his daddy's help, he was a big boy, he didn't need it.

He stood on his tippy toes and reached for the strap that was dangling from the bottom of his bag, stretching his toddler body as long as it was willing to go. Once he finally got a small grip on the strap he tugged it down, trying to get the bag to slip off the hook it was hanging from.

Harry tugged as hard as he could and before he knew it the entire coat rack was tipping over, nearly falling on him in the process.

Zayn was the first to react to the crash, immediately knowing where it came from. "Harold!" He yelled as he ran to the entrance of there home, with Liam following close behind him, where he found Harry staring at the fallen rack with teary eyes.

"Mm sowwy, H didn't mean to" he choked out, still a bit traumatized from the crash.

"Oh baby, are you alright?" Liam quickly asked as he examined Harry for any signs of injury. Harry nodded and beckoned his daddy to pick him up.

"Liam, no" Zayn said sternly to his husband when he went to pick the toddler up. "Harold did I not tell you to wait and let Papa get the backpack?" Zayn asked the toddler strictly.

Harry nodded his head timidly, tears starting to roll down his face due to his papa's disapproving look. "Yeah, I thought so too" Zayn said sarcastically.   
"Now you've possibly put a dent in the floor and you could've hurt yourself!"

"I'm sowwy" Harry mumbled again, his eyes lowered to the ground.

"Well, now you get to read the book all by yourself, with no help from me or papa, in time out" Zayn told the toddler with haste, while rummaging through his bag for the book.

Once he located it, he handed it to Harry and pointed to the stool sitting in the corner of there living room.   
"You can come out when you have finished" he said flatly.

"But papa, H isn't good at reading" the toddler whined. "I don't care, you should've thought of that before you were a bad boy" Zayn said and grabbed Harrys hand, leading him to the timeout stool.

"Do not come out until you're finished" Zayn reminded the boy before exiting the living room and heading to his office.

Liam watched Harry with sympathy, knowing the boy wouldn't be able to even finish a page of the book with out some ones assistance.

He didn't know why Zayn had to be like this when it came to the boys, it scared him a bit when his husband changed moods so quickly.

"Daddy, I have to use to the potty" Niall muttered as he tugged on the bottom of Liam's pajama pants, interrupting him from his thoughts. "Alright babes, daddy will take you, but he has to talk to papa first ok?"

Niall nodded his head and Liam swooped the boy up into his arms, kissing the top of his head. "My sweet boy" he cooed into the toddlers ear while he retrieved a water bottle from the fridge and Zayn's pills that were still laying out on the counter.

"Let's go find papa" Liam said to the toddler in his arms and headed towards Zayn's office.

"Come in" Zayn hollered when Liam knocked on his office door. "You forgot to take these this morning" Liam told his husband while set the pills and the water bottle on his office table.

"Thanks babe" Zayn said, not removing his eyes from the form he was filling out.

"Please take them now so you don't forget" Liam pressed on when Zayn didn't make a move to swallow the pills. "Liam, can you not see I'm busy?" Zayn snapped at Liam annoyed.

"Zayn it will take three seconds, please just take them so you don't forget" Liam asked his husband calmly.

Zayn only ignored his husband's words and continued to scribble words onto the white form laid out on his desk.

"Za-" Liam started up again, only to be interrupted by Zayn slamming his hands on the desk, making both Liam and Niall jump.

"For gods sake Liam! I will take the damn pills would you just fuck off?" Zayn yelled as his face got red.

By now, Niall was shaking in fear of Zayn's Loud tone and even Liam was close to tears. "Okay" Liam muttered quietly and left his husband's office.

"Oh Ni, it's okay" Liam cooed to the toddler in his arms, trying to sooth him. "Let's go on to the potty and let papa cool down, he's just a little stressed from work, that's all" Liam whispered to the still frightened blonde in his arms, willing himself to believe his own statement.

Liam quickly led Niall to the bathroom and assisted him with his business before making his way back downstairs, with the blonde at his side.

Harry was still sat in the corner with his book clutched against his chest and Louis was happily playing with his toy trucks on his play mat.

"Harry babe, how far are you in your book" Liam asked the toddler while he sat Niall down on the couch to watch T.V.

"Daddy it's harddddd, H doesn't get it" he whined from his place in the corner.   
"Well come over to the table and daddy will help you" Liam directed his son.

Harry hesitated but quickly retreated from the time out stool and sat on his daddy's lap at the table. "What's the "L" sound make babe?" Liam asked the toddler while pointing at a word in his book.

"Like in louuuu-eeee?" The toddler questioned innocently. Liam smiled at the boy and nodded, "That's exactly right love" he praised his son.

"Daddy it's in Liiiii-ummmm too" Harry cheered, proud of his discovery.   
"My smart boy" Liam cooed and kissed Harrys head sweetly.

They continued on the book for another twenty minutes, until Harry had read all ten pages, stopping to compare letters that were in names he knew for each word.

"Ok baby, all done, you did such a good job" Liam cooed to the toddler, Harry smiling at the praise. "Let's go see what Ni & Lou are doing, yeh?"

Harry nodded approvingly and Liam walked the toddler to the living room where his youngest and oldest were sat In front of the television that was playing Disney channel.

Liam took a seat on the couch with Louis on his lap and Harry and Niall on each side of him, entertaining himself with his phone while the boys watched the show intently.

After scrolling through his numerous social media pages and checking his email, Liam shut off his phone and returned his attention to the boy sitting silently on his lap.

"Lou bear, do you like this show?" He cooed to the baby. Louis didn't turn his head away from the t.v. Just nodded silently. Liam had no idea what the show was but mentally reminded himself to find out so he could add it to the t.v. Favorite folder. ( A folder they put together when they first adopted Harry, seeing he was hard to occupy when his dad's were busy with one of the other boys, but now use with all the boys )

Liam went to ask Harry what the t.v show was called, but realized the toddler had dozed off with Liams shoulder supporting his head.

"Ni, can you watch Lou and make sure he doesn't fall off the couch?" He asked his blonde toddler who was also staring intently at the television. "Daddy is going to put Harry in his bed for a little nap"

Niall nodded his head, with no verbal response and Liam cradled Harry in his arms, walking him up to his room. Liam laid Harry down on the changing table, realizing he had wet his nappy and quickly pulled a fresh pull-up on his white bum.

Harry stirred a little when Liam finally got him tucked in his bed mumbling a strand of unreadable words. "Shhh love, go to sleep" Liam cooed and kissed his forehead lightly.

After watching the boy fall back into his sleep, Liam exited the room, shutting the door quietly behind him, and making his way back down stairs.

Niall and Louis were still perched on the couch with there eyes glued to the t.v. so Liam figured he would go check on Zayn, who hadn't come out of his office all morning.

He knocked on the door quietly before opening the door and stepping into the small office area. Zayn was sat at his desk, looking up at Liam as he walked in. "Hi babe" Zayn greeted with a smile.

Relieved that Zayn had taken his pills and was in a better mood, Liam smiled back and went to sit on Zayn's lap.

Zayn complied, shuffling the papers that he was currently reading out of the way and hugging his husband. "I'm sorry, about earlier" he mumbled.

Liam sighed and snuggled closer into his husband chest. "You need to work on it Zayn, you need to remember to take your pills, they help you so much and you know that."

"I know, I know, but sometimes it just slips my mind" Zayn said as he delivered light kisses to the back of his husband's neck.

"It should be the first priority when you wake up" Liam told him in a serious tone. Zayn nodded his head in understanding, "I'm going to get better with it"

"Promise me Zayn" Liam told him and turned around to face him so there chests were pressed together and Liam's legs were hanging off either side of Zayn's hips.

"I promise" Zayn said and pecked his husband's lips softly. Liam smirked up at him and kissed him back. "Now I believe you do have something to make up to me?" He said cheekily.

Zayn and smiled and attacked his husband's lips, with nothing but the sound of Liam's short gasps and the rain trickling down the window filling the room.


	4. Info chapter

So I haven't really giving many numbers regarding ages and things for the characters in life with boys so I thought I'd make a quick little chapter to do so.

Liam Malik(27) Liam is sweet and always tries to keep order throughout the family. He doesn't work, seeing Zayn is so successful in his field of work and it's not necessary. He's the more gentle one out of the two dad's and loves to spend time with his boys. He's a stay at home dad who loves his husband and his family dearly.   
Zayn Malik(27) Zayn has anger issues if you haven't noticed yet, usually his anger isn't a problem unless he hasn't taken his pills or is stressed about work. Zayn is and CEO of many major companies so he's away on most weekdays doing work related things, but tries to dedicate his weekends to his sons and husband.   
Niall Malik(2-1/2) Niall was Liam and Zayn's second adopted son, but is the oldest of the three boys. He is very shy and easily frightened due to experiences in his past child hood. He doesn't speak much, only uses silent gestures to tell his dad's what he needs. He definitely prefers his daddy over his papa, because Liam is more gentle and caring towards Niall. Zayn and Liam have been working on completely potty training Niall, but it's been rather difficult. Niall is usually well behaved unless something is really bothering him. He isn't in pre-school yet, his dads decided to wait another year because they don't think Niall's ready for preschool quite yet.   
Harry Malik(2) Harry was Liam and Zayn's first adopted kid) he is an outgoing, loud, and energetic ball of energy. He can never seem to sit still and sometimes it gets him in trouble. Harry is not potty trained at all and is quite content with wearing nappies, so his dad's don't press the subject. He loves any type of sports but struggles in academics, so Liam & Zayn have him enrolled in a daycare that teaches him the basics of reading and language arts, that he attends every Monday and Wednesday, so he will be ready for pre-school when he's old enough. ( they tried to same daycare with Niall which only resulted with the boy crying the entire day and Liam promising he'd never have to go back )   
Louis Malik (7 months old) Liam and Zayn were blessed with Louis through surrogacy. They keep in touch with the woman who delivered there bundle of joy and are forever grateful. Louis is a typically happy baby as long as he doesn't get woke up form naps and is fed. He loves the sound of his dad's voices and his favorite thing to do is clap his hands and take baths. He's usually self occupied and loves attention from his dad's and brothers. He only blubbers and hasn't said an actual word yet, but he's getting there (:

The entire family put together is quite the bunch (': if you have any further questions leave them in the comment section !


	5. don't tell papa

"Harry love, you forgot your lunch" Liam hollered while racing towards the door where Zayn was busily helping Harry slip on his brown boots he insisted on wearing.

"Daddy packed your favorite" Liam cooed and kissed the boys forehead lightly, handing his husband the toddlers blue lunchbox. "Fankkksss daddy" Harry cheered and gave Liam one last hug before scurrying out the front door.

"Bye babe" Zayn said to his husband and gave him a long heavy kiss. "Don't forget my mum is coming by the get Louis in an hour, that women has been dying to to see him lately" he mumbled, nearly out of breathe.

"How could I forget? She's been texting me all morning!" Liam said in between small giggles. "That's my mum for yeah!" Zayn said and gave his husband one last peck on the lips before heading out the door.

Monday's were less chaotic for Liam, seeing Harry was at daycare and Louis and Niall were easy to watch over for the majority of the time. He had already fed all the boys breakfast and now Louis was on his play mat, making sounds as he scooted his toy car across the wooden floor and Niall was laying sleepily on the sofa.

"Lou bear" Liam cooed to the baby sitting on the mat, tickling his bare tummy. "Grandma Trish is coming to get you. You two are going to have so much fun, aren't you" he cheered, making Louis clap his hands and bounce in delight.

"It's too chilly outside for no clothes, let's go get you dressed" Liam cooed and placed the baby on his hip. Liam pondered in wether he should bother with waking Niall up too, but figured he'd be fine downstairs alone for only a few minutes.

Liam made his way up to the boys' room, laying the blubbering Louis down on the changing table. "Hmm, what does Lou bear wanna wear today?" He asked the baby, making him smile up at his daddy.

"Oh I think I know just the thing" Liam said as he crouched down under the changing table to search for the white onesie with a black penguin printed on the front. "Ahh here it is" Liam cheered playfully and quickly slipped it over the babies head before buttoning it at the crotch.

"My sweet boy" Liam cooed and kissed the babies forehead gently. Liam picked the baby up and set him back on his hip while he did the job of putting together a diaper bag.

"Where are all your dummies Lou Lou?" He asked the baby. Louis only giggled, loving hearing his daddy's voice. "Was that funny, you silly boy" Liam cooed and bounced the baby up and down on his hip, making Louis clap his hands in pleasure.

After finally locating a dummy and sticking it into the diaper bag, Liam made his way way back downstairs where Niall was still snoozing on the sofa peacefully.

"Grandma should be here any minute love bug" Liam told the baby with fake enthusiasm. Louis squealed loudly in response and kicked his legs with excitement. "Shhh Lou, don't wake up Ni" Liam whispered to the baby, reaching into the diaper bag and retrieving his dummy to put into the babies mouth, which he sucked on happily.

After a few moments the door bell rang, in walking Zayn's mum. "Well hi there sweetie" she gushed immediately taking Louis from Liam's hold and giving Liam a small side hug. "How's my precious little grandson doing?" She cooed to the baby, making Louis smile at the attention.

"We're Ni?" she asked after the baby grew tired of her awwwing in his face and leached back onto Liam.

"He's sleeping on the couch, he had a sorta rough night last night" Liam explained while balancing Louis on his hip. "Another nightmare?" Trish asked with concern.

"Yeah, poor little lad couldn't get back to sleep after he came into our bedroom crying. I stayed up with him all night long and he just fell asleep after breakfast" Liam explained.

Trish walked over to where the toddler was snoozing on the leather sofa, moving his blonde hair out of his face. "Poor baby" she whispered and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Well it's probably a good thing I'm taking Louis then, you and Ni can both get caught up on your sleep" she said with a warm smile and took Louis from Liam's arms.

"Oh and I almost forgot, I brought Haz & Ni a little something" she said while handing Liam a toys r us bag. "Are you trying to spoil my kids rotten or what?" Liam said jokingly to his mother in law.

Trish giggled and slipped Louis into his coat and shoes. "I'll have him back by dinner time, tell Ni grandma loves him, when he finally wakes up" she said and pecked Liam on the cheek, deffinelty leaving a lipstick stain there.

"Alright, everything should be in the diaper bag, bye Lou Lou" Liam cooed to the toddler as Trish packed him to her fancy car and strapped him into his car seat.

"See you in a little bit" she hollered and climbed into the drivers seat of the car and slowly pulled out of the drive.

Liam shut the door quietly and went to the living room to retrieve Niall. "Niall babe, you can't sleep all day, then you won't be able to sleep at bedtime" Liam whispered gently as he rubbed the boys bare tummy.

Niall fluttered his eyes open, squinting them until they were adjusted to the lighting in the living room. "There's my beautiful boy" Liam cooed, making Niall blush a shade of red.

Liam scooped the toddler into his arms, sitting him on his lap, facing him. "What does Ni wanna do today?" Liam asked as he ran ran his fingertips lightly over the toddlers back. "Daddy and Ni have the whole day to ourselves" he cooed.

Niall only shrugged tiredly and popped his thumb into his mouth. "Niall, you know you're not suppose to put your thumb in your mouth, it's icky and can mess up your pretty teeth" Liam scolded lightly and removed the boys thumb from his mouth.

"Sowwy" Niall mumbled and hid his face in Liam's chest. "Hey hey hey" Liam said and lifted Niall's chin so he was looking him in the eye. "Nevermind that, Tell me what you wanna do today babe, anything you want"

Niall seemed to ponder the thought for a moment, but only answered with a mute shrug of his shoulders. "Niall, why do you make this so difficult?" Liam asked in all serious tone. "Why won't you just talk to daddy?" Liam asked the toddler, a little hurt.

Niall only shrugged again and busied himself by playing with his fingers. Liam let out a long sigh, maybe because he didn't sleep a wink last night or maybe because he's tired of having to press Niall to even speak one word to him, maybe a bit of both.

"Please, Tell me what's on your mind Ni?" He asked the toddler gently, rubbing soothing circles on his bare back. Niall didn't look up from his fingers, nor make any attempt to respond to his daddy.

"I'll sit here with you all day if I have to Ni" Liam told the boy in all seriousness. Niall looked up at Liam, with big blue orbs. "Where's Lou Lou daddy?" he asked quietly, almost inaudible.

Liam couldn't help but smile at the small victory. "Lou Lou went with grandma, so I could spend the whole day with just you" Liam said, bopping him lightly on the nose.

Niall looked around at his surroundings, checking to see if they were actually alone like his daddy had said. "Hawwy?" He asked confused.

"It's Monday love, harrys at day care" Liam informed the toddler with a warm smile. "Papa?" Niall asked again with squinted eyebrows. "Papa has a meeting for work today babe" he explained the the toddler patiently.

Niall sat for a bit and registered the information. "Daddy?" The toddler mumbled, lowering his head. "Yes love?"

"Niall went potty" he said, tears forming in his blue eyes. Liam looked at the boy confused. "Ni you're wearing a pull up, it's okay, daddy will change you." He said and quickly took Niall to the changing table they had downstairs, which really came in handy sometimes.

He laid the toddler down gently whispering sweet nothings into his ear.   
"Do you think you need a nappy today or do you wanna try the big boy underwear?" Liam asked as he stripped the boy of the soiled pull-up.

Niall blushed as his daddy wiped his privates with the cold baby wipes and hid his face with his arms. Liam giggled at the boy's actions as rubbed his fingers up and down his legs soothingly. "Ni, answer daddy's question please"

"Big boy daddy" he mumbled, still with his face buried in his arms. "Alrighty, we will have to go get some from upstairs then" Liam told the nude toddler as he gathered him in his arms and raced up the stairs.

When they arrived to the boys room, Liam walked over to the one drawer that held all Niall's "big boy undies" setting Niall down infront of it.   
"Go ahead and choose" he told the naked boy.

Niall hesitantly searched through the drawer, dragging out undies he didn't quite fond and digging deeper into the pile of them. Once he came across the ones he was looking for he smiled and handed them to his daddy.

"Good choice" Liam praised to the boy and quickly slipped them up his legs while Niall held onto his shoulder for balance. "Let's get some clothes on too so you don't get cold" Liam said as he grabbed a onesie and some white socks from nearby the drawers.

Once Niall was finally dressed, Liam led him back downstairs and into the kitchen, placing him on the counter. "Now, what does Ni want for lunch?" He cooed and tickled his belly, making Niall blush.

Niall pondered on the question for a bit, until he came up with a response.   
"Mc Donald's?" He asked his daddy with hopeful eyes.

Liam knew Zayn would be sure to kill him if he found out he fed there kid processed and greasy food from Mc Donald's but never less wanted to please Niall.

"I'll make you a deal" Liam told the toddler. "We'll go to Mc Donald's if you promise to tell daddy what goes on in that little head of yours on the way there"

"Okay daddy" Niall cheered, bouncing on the counter in excitement. Liam smiled at the toddler, not getting to see Niall act like this very often. "Then we're off!" Liam cheered, matching Niall's enthusiasm.

After Liam got Niall safely strapped into his car seat and successfully shut the car door with no squished fingers, they were off to Mc Donald's.

Liam adjusted his mirror so he could see Niall in plain view through the reflection, who was currently gazing out the car window intently. "Whatcha lookin at Ni?" Liam asked from the front seat.

Niall didn't turn away from the window nor make the slightest motion to respond for a couple of minutes before turning in his seat and meeting Liam's eyes in the mirror.

"Daddy, where do the clouds come from?" Niall asked his daddy with all innocence. Liam smiled fondly at his sons question before clearing his throat to answer his question.

"The clouds come from the could factory Ni, they make sure the clouds are the softest and prettiest before sending them out into the sky, so we can look at them."

Niall tried to register the new information from his daddy for a bit, smiling to himself at the thought.   
"Does papa work at the cloud factory daddy?" Niall asked Liam with big eyes.

"No love, papa doesn't"

Niall let out a quiet sigh, "he should daddy" the toddler said while turning to look out the window again. "Papa would be extra happy and not need pills if he got to make pretty clouds everyday"

Liam's heart dropped at his toddlers statement. "Ni, What are you talking about?" He asked, praying he'd just misunderstood.

"Papa has to take happy pills or else he's really mean" Niall explained to Liam like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Liam didn't know how to react to Niall's words , obviously their children are more observant than he originally thought. Thankfully he didn't have to come up with a response because they had finally arrived at the Mc Donald's and were approaching the monitor that you spoke in to order food.

"What would you like to eat baby?" Liam asked the boy sitting in the backseat. "Chicken nuggets please" Niall asked politely with a grin.

After The two received there food, Niall was happily munching on his chicken nuggets in the backseat of the car, another strict rule of Zayn's that Liam had let slide for the day.

"Is it good Ni?" Liam asked trying to start a conversation with his son.   
Niall nodded enthusiastically, with a mouth full of greasy fries. "Weally good daddy" he cheered. 

Liam smiled at his son through the mirror with fondness, his heart still a little heavy from there previous conversation.

"Ni?" Liam spoke, making Niall look up from his food. "You know papa isn't mean on Purpose, he's just a little ill right now and the pills are helping him get better"

Niall furried his eyebrows in utter confusion, "How come I never take papa's pills when I'm sick daddy?"

"They're special Ni, just daddy's pills" liam explained to the toddler.

Niall nodded in understanding, still not completely convinced but just wanting to eat all his food so he could play with his toy.

The rest of the ride home was spent in silence, Liam's head clouded with thoughts and Niall busily stuffing his face with fries.

After pulling into the drive, Liam collected Niall from his seat and picked up the McDonald's trash leaving no evidence that they ever ate in the car.

Liam unlocked he front door and removed his own and Niall's coat following with there shoes. "Daddy can we watch a movie?" Niall asked hopefully.

Liam, interrupted in his thoughts returned his attention back to the toddler before him. "Yes of course babe, what movie?"

"Toy story!!" Niall cheered. "Okay love, go get comfy and daddy will come and put in the movie"

Niall scampered off to the living room, with Liam following closely behind. After putting in the movie the two got comfortable on the sofa, with Liam stretched out on the couch and Niall laying lightly on his chest, with his head tilted so he could watch the movie.

After a couple of minutes with just the sound of the animated toys talking on the television, Niall sat up on Liam's chest so he could see his face. "Daddy?" He nearly whispered.

"Yea love?"

Niall opened his mouth, trying to form words but remained silent. The toddler simplest leaned down to hug Liam around his neck and nuzzle his head into his chest. "Ni loves you daddy"


	6. Terrible (twos)day pt. 1

Zayn awoke to the sound of his work alarm at six A.M. groaning to himself about having to get out of bed. He was at the office until 2 A.M. trying to prepare everything for the meetings today and didn't get much sleep, leaving him to be completely exhausted.

"Zaynie stay home today" Liam whined from his side of there King sized bed. Zayn smiled at his half way conscious husband and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Wish I could babe, but CEO's don't take sick days" he sighed while climbing out of the bed and heading to the bathroom.

"I have four ,very important, meetings today, that I absolutely cannot miss" Zayn said as he ridded himself of his boxers. "Those meetings will determine whether I am successful with the project I have been working on for the past six months"

Liam sighed quietly and snuggled deeper into the suddenly cold bed. "Fine fine leave me here all by myself" Liam teased.

Zayn poked his head out the doorframe of the bathroom with a towel secured around his now naked waist. "I'm sure the boys will keep you plenty busy" he said with a small chuckle before heading back into the bathroom and turning on the shower head, letting the water warm up.

Liam giggled at his husbands remark, fully aware of how Tuesday's have a record of being quite chaotic. "Well at least let me shower with you before you take off"

Zayn popped his head out of the doorframe of the bathroom once again, now with no towel, "Li I'm already going to be late as it is, I don't think you joining me will be a good idea"

Liam gave his husband a playful pout, "Cmonnn Zaynie, promise to keep my hands to myself" he said with a grin.   
Zayn rolled his eyes, knowing that Liam had zero intentions on following through with his promise, and also knowing that he was indeed going to be late for work.

"Fine" he muttered in defeat. "But you have to wash my hair"

Liam began to discard himself of his boxers and jogged into the bathroom hurriedly before Zayn could even think about changing his mind. "Deal" he said and kissed Zayn lightly before dragging him into the steamy shower.

Liam immediately attached his lips to zayns in haste, only for Zayn to pull away with a smile. "You twat, what happened to keeping hands to yourself?"

Liam grinned and pecked Zayn's lips one more time, "These are my lips babe, not my hands"

"You're such a dork" Zayn chuckled and locked lips with his husband once again.

Before things could progress any further, Zayn quickly retracted himself from the kiss and grabbed for the shampoo bottle, handing it to a pouting Liam.

Zayn couldn't help but giggle at the look on his husbands face. "What's wrong babe?" He said in between giggles.

"This is what's wrong" Liam whined and pointed to his morning wood.

"Oh that looks a bit painful, you better get that taken care of" Zayn said cheekily, then quickly added "after you wash my hair that is"

Liam grumbled something under his breath but quickly lathered his hands with shampoo and began to wash his husbands feathery hair.

"Special attention to my roots please" Zayn said in a teasing tone.

Liam massaged his husbands head delicately with the soap and made sure to rinse it at last three times throughly, when it came to his hair, Zayn was quite particular.

"Thanks babe" Zayn said and pecked Liam on the lips before stepping out of the shower.

Liam sighed and turned the nob to cold water. "Yeh thanks a lot" he hollered to Zayn sarcastically.

Zayn giggled at his husbands remark as his slipped into one of his work suits, searching for the perfect tie to wear.

"Do you think the color red is too angry to wear?" Zayn asked his husband when he emerged from the bathroom.

"Wear a light blue" Liam suggested as he began to dress himself for the day. "Not too happy-go-lucky, not too bland, a happy medium"

Zayn nodded and began to fasten his blue tie around the white collar of his shirt. "Well I shouldn't be back until late, so don't wait up" Zayn said and pecked Liam on the lips.

"Zayn you got home late last night too, the boys didn't even get to see you. Now again tonight?" Liam said with a disappointed look.

"I'm sorry Li, there's nothing I can do about it, these meetings are really important" Zayn said trying to get Liam to reason with him.

"More important than being here to put your three sons to sleep at night?" Liam shot back with a slightly raised voice.

"DON'T FUCKING GO THERE LIAM YOU KNOW IF I COULD I WOULD BE HERE" Zayn fired back, now full on yelling.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE ZAYN YOU'RE NEVER HERE ANYMORE. YOU LEAVE BEFORE THE BOYS WAKE UP AND GET HOME AFTER THEY HAVE ALREADY BLOODY WENT TO BED"

Zayn ran his fingers through his hair roughly, ruining his previously styled quiff. "I AM JUST TRYING TO SUPPORT OUR FAMILY LIAM, SEEING YOU CONTRIBUTE TO OUR FUNDS NONE WHATSOEVER!"

Liam looked at Zayn is disbelief. "I can't believe you just said that" he said in a monotone voice.

"WELL I CANT BELIVE YOU'RE TRYING TO MAKE ME FEEL BAD FOR WORKING MY ASS OFF SO OUR SONS CAN LIVE A HAPPY AND HEALTHY LIFE" Zayn yelled with clenched fists at his sides.

"ARE YOU KIDDING? A HEALTHY LIFE IS GETTING TO SEE YOUR FATHER MORE THAN ONCE A WEEK WHEN HE LIVES IN THE SAME FUCKING HOUSE, ZAYN. A HEALTHY LIFE IS NOT HAVING YOUR TODDLER QUESTION YOU ABOUT THE HAPPY PILLS HIS PAPA HAS TO TAKE SO HE ISN'T MEAN ALL THE GOD DAMN TIME!"

After hearing Liam's last sentence, Zayn stormed out the bedroom door with a loud slam, doing same with the downstairs front door.

After watching Zayn fly out of the driveway and down the busy road, Liam crumbled to his knees on the carpeted floor and started to cry.

Liam sat and cried his heart out, wishing he could take back every single word.

"D-daddy?" A faint voice came from the doorway.

Liam gazed up and saw a frightened looking Harry standing in his pajamas. Liam quickly tried to compose himself, wiping his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Good Morning baby, ready for some breakfast" Liam cooed in a gentle tone, kneeling in front of the toddler.

"Where's papa?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Oh love, he had to go to work, he left a little bit ago" Liam said and placed a hand on Harry's back, rubbing his pajama clad flesh soothingly.

Harry leaned into Liam's touch, resting his head on his daddy's shoulder. "Why was papa yelling at daddy?" He asked innocently.

"Oh babe, we were just having a little argument, that's all" Liam tried to assure the boy.

"Was it because hawwy didn't want to take a baf last night? Hawwys sorry daddy. Hawwy be good now"

Liam's heart split for at least the third time this morning. "Oh no baby, it wasn't your fault. You're always so good. Daddy's good boy." He cooed sweetly. "Now let's go get your brothers woken up and then we'll have some breakfast, how's that sound? Hmm?"

Harry nodded his head slightly, wiping his runny nose on Liam's t-shirt in the process. Liam didn't mind and made his way to the boys room with Harry cradled in his arms.


	7. Terrible (twos)day pt. 2

Harry nodded his head slightly, wiping his runny nose on Liam's t-shirt in the process. Liam didn't mind and made his way to the boys room with Harry cradled in his arms.

As soon as Liam cracked the door to the boys room, he was met with a foul odor that he was way too familiar with.   
"Harry do you think you can get yourself dressed today?" Liam whispered to the toddler as he sat him on his feet

Harry nodded sleepily and made his way over to the brown dresser drawer with a green "H" engraved in it.

Liam quickly went to work on waking up Niall, brushing his light blonde hair out of his face gently. "Ni baby, time to wake up love" Liam cooed gently. Niall's blue eyes slowly fluttered open and blinked a couple times, adjusting themselves to the newfound light.

"Good morning babe" Liam said sweetly and kissed the toddler on the four head. Niall only frowned at his Daddy, becoming aware of the sticky substance he was laying in.

"Oh that's okay love, daddy will get you all cleaned up" Liam cooed, raising the boy out of his bed and placing him on his hip.

Liam glanced over at the still sleeping Louis, figuring he would let him sleep while he bathed Niall. "Harry come on love, you're gonna have to come to the bathroom with me and Ni so daddy can watch you"

"H doesn't need to be watched daddy, H stay in here" he said to Liam without looking up from the toys he was occupied with.

"No baby, you have to come with daddy and Ni for now, then we'll come back and play" Liam told the toddler patiently.

Harry blatantly ignored Liam's commands and continued to play with his toys, not in the mood for following orders today.

"Harold!" Liam whisper-yelled, not wanting to wake the sleeping baby.

Once again Harry didn't give Liam any acknowledgment and continued make sounds as he ran his toy car across the carpet.

"Daddyyyy" Niall whined at his place on Liam's hip, squirming in obvious discomfort. Liam shushed the boy kissing him gently on the temple. "I know baby, just one second"

"Harold you have until the count of three and you better have the toys put away and be standing right here beside daddy." Liam lectured in a hushed tone.

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three!"

Out of all the days for Harry to choose to act out, he chose today. Liam marched over to where the toddler was sitting on the floor and grabbed his hand, with no words, walking him out of the nursery and shutting the door behind him quietly.

"Let go!" Harry screamed out once they were further down the hallway, tugging at the grip Liam had on his small hand.

Liam only the ignored the toddlers shrieking and led him into the bathroom, with Niall still quietly perched on his hip.

Liam closed the door, and turned the lock, releasing his grip on Harry's hand, and heading over to start the bath water.

"Corner" Liam told the toddler, once he got the water running and added Niall's favorite soap.

Harry looked at Liam with challenging eyes and crossed his arms with a loud huff. "No" the toddler said flatly.

Liam was beyond pissed at his sons sudden behavior, but kept his composure, silently turning his attention back to Niall.

"Sorry daddy took so long baby, let's get you out of these pajamas, yeh?" He cooed to the blonde toddler.

Niall nodded and raised his arms above his head so Liam could remove his pajama top with ease. "My good boy" Liam cooed and began to remove Niall's pajama pants, along the his soiled underwear.

"How about you pick out some bath toys to play with baby" Liam told the naked boy while handing him the basket of toys that sat by the bath tub.   
Niall grinned and took the basket from Liam's arms eagerly.

Liam smiled at the boy for a few moments then turned his attention back to Harry, who was still standing with his arms crossed and a scowl across his face.

"Harry I don't know what has gotten into you all of a sudden, but you need to listen to daddy when he tells you to do something, ok?" Liam said to the defiant boy.

"I want papa" Harry said, still scowling at Liam. "Well babe, so does Daddy, but Papa is at work right now so that is not an option for either of us" Liam explained to the boy gently.

"Harry wants papa now!" The toddler screamed suddenly, frightening Niall and causing him to drop the basket of toys all over the bathroom floor with a loud crash. Harry looked at Liam with wide eyes, a little surprised by his actions himself.

At that point, Liam became completely overwhelmed. Overwhelmed with Zayn and his fight, overwhelmed with the single parent he'd become, and overwhelmed with how Zayn's absences was now effecting his sweet little Harry.

Liam shut off the bath water, placed a stunned Niall gently into the tub, along with some toys he picked up off the ground and silently began to gather the stray ones laying on the tile floor.

Harry stood still in his place, not sure what to do with himself ,but then quietly began to pick up the toys surrounding him, handing them to his daddy.

"Thank you love" Liam told the boy gently.

Harry stood awkwardly after all the toys were collected, until Liam embraced him into a hug. "My good boy" he cooed.

Harry buried his face in the crook of Liam's neck, accepting the comfort from his daddy.

"H is sowwy" he whispered into Liam's neck. "Daddy's sorry too baby"


	8. All the love x

Liam sat quietly on there leather coach with Harry sprawled out asleep on his lap, with some random television show playing lowly on the T.V.

Niall and Louis both compliantly went to bed hours ago ,but Harry insisted on waiting up until Zayn got home before going to bed. Liam didn't have the heart to tell his son no, and allowed him to stay downstairs with him.

It's now 1 A.M. and there's still no sign of Zayn. Liam sighed and dug his phone out of his back pocket with a minimum amount of movement, trying not to awake the sleeping boy on his lap. Once Liam successfully retrieved his phone he did what he had been holding himself back doing all day and called Zayn.

"Hello?" His husbands voice answered gruffly.

"Zayn? When are you going to be home?" Liam whispered quietly into the phone.

"Li, I told you not to wait up"

"I'm not the one who decided to wait up Zayn, it was your son. He misses you." Liam whispered into the phone, his voice cracking slightly.

Liam heard Zayn sigh from the other end of the line and imagined him running his fingers through his hair, something he always did when he was stressed. "Liam, you know I hate this. I hate fighting with you, I hate being away from the boys."

Liam began to cry softy, silent tears rolling down his cheek. "Then why are you doing this?"

"Liam it's not my choice! What don't you get about that!" Zayn said through the phone with a raised voice.

"I don't want to fight" Liam whispered while glancing at Harry to make sure he was still asleep. "Just please get home as soon as you can and make a point to see the boys tomorrow."

"Babe, go to bed, I'll se you in the morning" Zayn mumbled through the phone and before Liam could respond, the line went dead.

"Love you too" Liam whispered sarcastically after the phone line went dead.

Figuring he'd probably get some sleep himself, Liam carried Harry up the stairs to his room, silently walking in and tucking the toddler into his bed before kissing his head sweetly and exiting the room quietly, heading to his own bed.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Liam awoke he was met with an empty bed, which pissed him off to great measures seeing Zayn left this morning without speaking even a word to him, never-less the boys.

"Fuck it's Wednesday, Harry has daycare" Liam suddenly remembered and quickly slipped on some sweatpants before running to the boys room.

"Harry babe wake up, we're gonna be late to daycare" he hollered before realizing that the room was completely empty.

Liam's heart immediately sank. He didn't lock the door last night because Zayn wasn't home yet, what if some one robbed there home and kidnapped his boys and even worse, he slept through the entire thing?!?!

Every possible scenario ran through Liam's head. He reached into his pocket for his phone, ready to call 911, but then remembered he left it on the couch last night after he called Zayn.

"Fuck" Liam cursed out loud and quickly sprinted down the stairs to retrieve his phone, only to be met with a surprising sight.

His three boys eating breakfast at the kitchen table, and his husband wearing a tacky apron that Liam got him for Christmas a couple years ago, busily flipping eggs on a pan in the kitchen.

Zayn smiled sweetly at his husband when he discovered his presence, "Well good morning sleeping beauty. Want some eggs?"

"Ermmm. Yeah, I'll take two" Liam said awkwardly, a little taken back by the situation before him.

"Great." Zayn said and turned back to flipping eggs. "I called Harrys daycare already, told them that he was skipping today"

Liam smiled gratefully at the husband he fell in love with, the Zayn who he hadn't seen much of recently. "Thank you" is all Liam said before walking over and kissing Zayn gently.

Zayn smiled into the kiss, glad things were back to normal, beofrw more pulling away and flipping two over-easy eggs onto an empty plate.

"Just the way you like them" he said as he handed his husband the plate and kissed his lips one more time.

"Why thank you Mr. Good lookin" Liam said cheekily referring to the apron Zayn was wearing that read "Mr. Good lookin' is cookin" and took the plate from Zayn and sat in his chair at the table.

"Papa, I'm done" Harry hollered, presenting to Zayn his empty plate. "Wow Haz, you ate it all, such a big boy" Zayn cheered with fake enthusiasm while taking the plate from the toddlers grasp and placing it in the dishwasher.

"What about you Ni? All finished?" Zayn asked the blonde boy who sat with his hands in his lap staring at his half empty plate.

Niall only nodded silently and pushed his plate towards Zayn who compliantly took it. "Wow Ni, you ate a lot too, my boys are getting so big aren't they!" Zayn cheered, equaling previous tone.

Niall blushed at the praise and gave Zayn a small smile, which Zayn returned. "But papa H ate more!" Harry reminded Zayn, not liking the attention redirected back to his brother.

"Harry" Liam lightly scolded softly from beside him. "It's not a competition who eats more, love"   
Harry glared at Niall, who in his eyes got him in trouble, and Niall gave Harry a mean look right back.   
Which Liam noticeably picked up on but didn't mention it, only giggled at the two.

"So boys what are we going to do today?" Zayn asked as he unclasped the bib from Louis' neck and wiped the babies face clean.

"The park!!!!" Harry cheered immediately, making Zayn chuckle and Louis clap in excitement, bouncing in his chair.   
"Ok then, What about you Ni, what do you wanna do?" Zayn asked the boy gently.

Niall seemed to ponder the question for a moment or two before pointing outside to the backyard. "Oh what a good idea, let's just all stay home today and play outside, sound good, yeh?"

"No papaaaa. H wants to go to the park" Harry whined.   
"Harry babe, it'd be easier just to stay home and play outside today, besides, you know daddy doesn't like going to the park because of the germs" Zayn explained to the toddler gently.

"No! Harry wants the park!" The toddler demanded once again, not giving Zayn's previous statement any thought.

"Well Harold, we don't always get what we want, do we?" Zayn told the toddler sternly.

Harry crossed his arms with a loud huff, sporting the biggest pout he could manage. "Park" he said flatly.

"No" Zayn said right back, which sent Harry into a full blown tantrum, throwing his sippy cup at his Papa's face, who expertly caught it before it could do any damage.

Liam sat aside with a shocked expression, he's never seen Harry act out like this.

"All right then, looks like Harold needs a time out" Zayn said as he picked the toddler up from his chair and walked him to the chair sitting in the corner of the room.

"No!" Harry screamed, kicking his legs at Zayn's body and squirming in his hold.

Zayn ignored the flailing toddler and simply sat him in the wooden chair. "Five minutes"" Zayn told the toddler sternly, before returning back to the table to collect Liam's breakfast dish as well as Louis'.

"Li, why don't you go on and take the boys out while I wait up for Harry" Zayn suggested.

"Erm yeah, cmon Ni" Liam cooed to the toddler as he collected the baby in one arm and held out his hand for Niall to take.

"We'll be out in a bit" Zayn hollered as he watched his husband and his two boys exit there house through the sliding doors that led to the backyard.

After watching Liam place Louis in the baby swing and help Niall onto the one beside it, Zayn directed his attention to where he left Harry, the seat now vacant.

"Harold." Zayn yelled aggravated. "If you are not back in that corner by the count of three you're going to be in big trouble mister."

"One...."

After the first count Zayn saw his son peek his curly head of curls around the corner of the living room, but still didn't budge from his location.

"Two...."

Still no movement from Harry, who still remained cowering behind the wall.

"Harold you do not want to know what happens when papa gets to three"

Impressively, Harry still didn't budge from his place, which surprised Zayn. Usually he listens by two.

"I'm giving you one more chance" Zayn said sternly looking directly at the boy"

After a few moments had passed Zayn finally continued with the count.

"Three!"

Zayn walked over to where his son was hiding and grabbed his arm roughly, dragging him in the direction of the couch. "I don't know what has gotten into you lately, mister, but papa doesn't like it, and he's going to fix it right now"

Harry's face became pale at Zayn's words, knowing fully well that his papa wasn't as gentle as his daddy when it came to Harry being bad.

Zayn sat down on the couch and expertly pulled Harry across his knee. "You're getting ten."

"But papa-" Harry began to whine.

"Nope! I don't want to hear it, you chose to be a bad boy Harry and bad boys get there bottoms spanked." Zayn lectured as he steadied the squirming boy.

The first slap was gentle and didn't quite get a reaction out of Harry so Zayn decided to go a bit harder.

*slap* "when papa" *slap* "tells you to" *slap* "do something" *slap* "you do it"

At this point Harry was already bawling, his papa was going a lot harder than usual and he hadn't been spanked in what seemed like ages.

"Mmm sowwy papa. Hawwy is sowwy." The toddler cried.

"I know baby, papa knows, only five more" Zayn cooed to the toddler.

Zayn gave the boy five, more gentle slaps to the bum, then the first five and quickly set him up in his lap.

"Shh baby, you're okay. Papa's good boy again, yeh?" Zayn cooed to Harry gently. Harry sniffled and buried his face deeper into the side of Zayn's neck.

"Hey, what's got into you lately. Where did my sweet Harry go to? Hmm?" Zayn whispered to the toddler.

"Hawwy misses you papa, H just wanted you papa" Harry sniffled.

"Oh baby, you don't have to be bad to get papa's attention, yeh? H and papa could be outside playing with daddy, Lou and Ni right now" Zayn explained to the toddler.

"I'm sowwy" Harry mumbled.

"That's ok love" Zayn said while pulling Harry away from the cover of his neck and wiping his tears. "Now let's go outside and play, sound good babes?"

Harry smiled and nodded sheepishly. "Alright then" Zayn kissed the boy on the head one last time and headed outside with Harry in his arms.

He was met with the sight of Liam, holding Lou on his lap in the sandbox while Niall showed him how to build a castle, with the sand molds.

"Can we join the class, Ni?" Zayn asked cheerfully, causing the baby to giggle and Niall to blush once again ,but nod his head yes.

Once Zayn God settled beside Liam, he released Harry from his grip to help his brother design the sand castle.

Zayn leaned over and nibbled playfully on his husbands ear as he admired there little family.

"I love you" he whispered into his spouses ear sweetly.

Liam turned to face Zayn, scooting to sit on his lap. "I love you too Z"


	9. oops

"Daddy I feel icky" Niall whined as he tugged on Liam's shorts, who was busily cleaning dishes that were leftover from lunch.

"Oh Ni, let daddy feel your head then" Liam cooed to the toddler and placed his palm gently on his four head. "Baby you're burning up!" Liam said, maybe a little too dramatically, frightening the sensitive toddler.

"Am I gonna die daddy?" Niall asked, his face scrunching up into a pout.

"No no baby, daddy didn't mean to scare you. Your forehead is just a little warm, let's go get your temperature taken, yeh?" Liam cooed to the toddler, trying to sooth his worry.

Niall nodded and raised his arms, signaling for his daddy to pick him up. Liam smiled sweetly at his son and picked him up into his arms, kissing his temple lightly.

Liam was then kind of torn on what to do, he didn't want to make a hassle of bringing Harry and Lou along to the bathroom with him, but he also didn't want them downstairs alone for the amount of time it would take him to take niall's temperature upstairs in the bathroom.

"Here Ni, daddy's gonna set you on the couch to watch Harry and Lou for me while I go get the thermometer from the bathroom, sound good?"

Niall whined and strengthened his grip on Liam's body, not wanting to be put down. "No daddyyyy"

"Cmon babe, daddy will be fast" Liam attempted to convince the toddler, which only led the toddler to latch on to his daddy a little stronger.

With a loud sigh, Liam forcefully detached Niall from his body, setting him on the couch, which Niall was not happy with.

"No daddyyyy" Niall cried loudly while climbing of the couch and attaching himself to Liam's leg, making Harry turn around from where he was sitting on the carpet watching T.V. along, with Louis who was sitting in his play pen beside Harry.

"Niall stop it." Liam said sternly while placing the boy back onto the couch. "Daddy will be fast, you can sit here for a moment."

"No!!!!" Niall screamed while kicking his legs and rolling off the couch again. "Niall go with daddy!!!"

"Niall, daddy said no" Liam scolded the boy. "I could've already been back by now if it wasn't for this nonsense" Liam told the toddler who had reattached himself to his leg.

Niall only continued to scream as Liam placed him back onto the couch. "Daddy tell Niall to be quiet, H can't hear the T.V" Harry whined from his place on the carpet.

"Harry, your brother is sick, be nice while I go get the thermometer from upstairs please"   
Liam told his son, making Niall protest more.

"No daddy I go with you" Niall whimpered, wet tears rolling down his pink cheeks.

"No, Niall. Why don't you sit down by Harry and watch the tv while daddy goes to get the thermometer" Liam insisted to the toddler.

Niall cried louder but Liam ignored him and sat him beside Harry, quickly jogging up the stairs to the bathroom.

Once inside, Liam searched through the medical kit for the thermometer, trying to locate it fast, so he could get back downstairs.

"Fuck" Liam mumbled when he discovered the medical kit contents were lacking the thermometer, "where did I put the damn thing?" Liam then turned to the cabinet doors, eagerly searching through there contents.

When he had searched nearly everywhere in the bathroom, Liam decided to phone Zayn.

"Hi babe" his husbands voice came muffled through the speaker.

"Hi Z, do you know where the thermometer went? Ni's head is bit warm, I think he may have a fever" Liam said to his I phone.

"Oh shit. Is he alright? Do I need to come home?" Zayn said panicked.

"No no, you don't. I just need the thermometer but cannot find it anywhere"

There was a slight pause, which Liam concluded as Zayn racking his memory on where the thing was last, "check the cabinet above the toilet" Zayn mumbled out.

Liam balanced his phone in between his shoulder and ear as he opened the cabinet door. "Aha, found it. Thanks love"

"Great. I'll be home to help you cook dinner. Call me if Ni needs anything th-" Zayn's voice was interrupted by a loud shriek coming from down stairs.

"What was that?" Zayn asked alarmed.

Liam groaned into the receiver, "I don't know I'll have to call you back, bye bye" Liam said as he declined the call and raced down the stairs to see what the ruckus was all about.

There he found Harry's lap covered in vomit and Niall in a mess of tears beside him, Louis watching the whole scene with big eyes from his place in his play pen.

"Oh for fucks sake" Liam grumbled while walking towards his puke covered toddler. "Daddy!" Harry screamed out in discomfort.

Liam quickly stripped the boy of his puke covered clothes, disposing of them in the trash can. "Cmon then, it's bath time for all of us I suppose" Liam mumbled as he picked up Louis in one arm and the still sick and crying Niall in the other, beckoning the naked Harry to follow him up the stairs. Harry obeyed without another word, wanting this sticky substance off his skin immediately.

Once they arrived in the bathroom Liam sat Niall on his feet and Louis in his baby lounger, quickly turning on the bath and pouring some baby soap into the water.

"Here Ni put this under your tongue" Liam cooed as he stuck the cold thermometer in the sniffling toddlers mouth. "Now let it sit there for a bit, be still." Liam instructed and gathered Harry to put into the bathtub.

After waiting a few minutes, the thermometer beeped and Liam took the device from Niall's mouth. "Just a small temp baby, I'll have papa pick up some 7 up to bring home for my poor little Ni, sound good?" Liam said, trying to comfort the toddler.

Niall nodded and sniffled a bit, wiping his eyes with the back of his hands. "I feel better now anyways daddy"

"Probably because you puked up your stomach on your brother, Good deal" Liam chuckled, relieved he finally had the situation under hand.

"Daddyyyyy it's in my hair" Harry whined from his position in the soapy bath water, shaking Liam from his thoughts.

"Ewwww daddy H doesn't like ittttttt" Harry cried, splashing his fists in the water with haste.

"Harold please no splashing" Liam scolded lightly. "Niall doesn't feel well, I'm sure he didn't mean to get puke in your hair"

Harry scowled and tugged at his brown locks, "Niall is icky!" He yelled, making Niall scowl right back at his brother.

"I am not!" Niall protested, waking closer to the bathtub with closed fists at his side, Liam watching the entire situation amusingly. Usually Niall didn't give Harry's insults much thought, only ignored his brother and remained silent.

"Are to!" The Burnett toddler yelled back. "You're ickier than vegetables!"

Niall's mouth dropped, clearly insulted by his brothers words. "Take it back!" He screamed in his high pitched voice, trying to sound demanding, which had Liam in a fit of laughter and Louis smiling because his daddy was.

Harry shook his head no in protest and crossed his arms underneath the bubbly bath water. Niall crouched down beside the tub, grabbing a plastic toy from the bin, and before Liam could stop him, he through it directly at Harry's face.

Harry immediately screamed clutching his cheek and Niall's eyes grew in fear, staring at his hands, surprised of their actions.

"Niall James!" Liam scolded at the toddler while pulling the wet Harry out of the tub and cradling him in his arms.

"Daddy I'm sorry I didn't mean to" Niall whimpered, tears clouding his eyes.

"You just wait until papa gets home!" Liam scolded, making Niall's face fall.


	10. tears & hugs

Zayn stumbled into the front door, hands filled with his work briefcase and a bottle of Z-up he picked up on the way home for Niall, throwing his keys on the counter and entering the living room where he found his husband snuggled up on the couch with Louis sitting quietly on his lap, and Harry holding an ice pack to his head snugged up against Liam's side.

"What happened baby?" Zayn asked, dropping his belongings on to the floor and crouching in front of the toddler.

"Papa, Niall threw a toy and hit Harry in the head" Harry whined to Zayn, while pointing to the ice pack he was clutching to his face.

Zayn was taken back a bit by the statement, Niall had never been violent towards his siblings before. He shot Liam a questionable glance, which Liam responded with a slight nod.

"Well, that was not very nice of him, now was it bud?" Zayn cooed rubbing Harry's bare thigh soothingly.

Harry sniffled and shook his head no.

"Harry was saying a few mean things to Niall before hand, which is no excuse to throw things, but Harry's words weren't very nice either" Liam spoke in a slightly stern voice.

Zayn raised his eye brow at the toddler "Harold what have we talked about saying mean things to your siblings"

Harry pouted slightly, "but papa Niall got icky puke and germs all over me!"

Zayn stifled back a giggle, trying to keep a stern face, "that is no reason to say mean things to Niall, and you know that"

Harry only nodded his head slightly in understanding , "sowwy" he mumbled.

"How about five minutes in the corner and then you can apologize to Niall" Zayn told the pouting boy.

"But papaaaa Hawwy's head hurts" he whined loudly.

"Harold, would you like to make that six minutes?" Zayn warned lightly.

Harry shook his head no quickly, sliding off the coach and moping his way over to the chair in the corner of the room.

Once Harry was situated in the chair, Zayn set a timer for four minutes on his phone, figuring he'd cut the kid some slack, and slid next to his husband on the couch.

"So where's Ni at?" Zayn asked Liam quietly, out of the ears of the toddler sitting in the corner of the room.

"He's up in his room, probably a mess, I put him in there about five minutes ago so he could cool down before you got home."

Zayn sighed deeply, rubbing his temples, "Why do i have to be the bad guy Liam?"

Liam didn't meet Zayn's gaze and busied himself with running his fingers through Louis' light brown hair. "I'm sorry Zayn, I just can't, i don't have the heart"

Zayn was a bit annoyed by his husbands previous statement ,but never less, bit his tongue and stood, leaving the living room and heading to Niall's with no further word.

When he reached Niall's door he began to turn the door nob, but then figured he should knock first, in fear of startling the toddler. He tapped the door lightly three times before stepping into the room.

There he saw Niall curled up in his bed, with tear streaked cheeks, fear written on his face when he laid eyes on Zayn's figure.

Zayn pulled a wooden stool to the center of the room, sitting down on it silently, facing Niall. "Ni, you wanna tell papa what happened?" Zayn asked calmly. Niall shook his head no, burying his face into his pillow.

"Alright then, let's get this over with" Zayn told the toddler, beckoning him to come towards him. 

Niall shook his head no rapidly, trying to hide himself further in his comforter. "Niall" Zayn said in a warning tone, similar to the one he used earlier with Harry.

Niall whimpered at Zayn's tone and fell into a mess of tears. "No papa m sowwy" he hiccuped out in between sobs.

Zayn's heart squeezed in his chest at his sons obvious discomfort. "Then tell papa what happened baby" he told the toddler a little calmer.

Niall scrunched his fists, rubbing his wet eyes, shaking his head back and forth. Zayn sighed loudly, standing from the chair and grabbing the toddlers small frame from the isolation of the bed, walking him back to the stool and placing him on his lap.

"Calm down baby, calm down" Zayn cooed lightly while rubbing his back. Niall's body slowly started to still at the soothing voice and touches.

"Good boy, sweet boy" Zayn praised while continuing to rub his back.

"I-i j-just didn't f-feel good papa, a-and Hawwy was being m-mean to me" the toddler managed to stutter out.

"Niall you know throwing things is not acceptable no matter the circumstance" Zayn spoke sternly.

Niall only nodded his head, rubbing his snotty nose on the front of his papa's good work shirt, which Zayn didn't mind.

"Alright then, you know papa hates doing this Ni, but you have to learn, yeh?" Zayn said to the boy as he continued to rub his back. "How about five quick spanks and then we can go back downstairs and say we are sorry to your brother, sound good?"

Niall's small body began to tremble lightly once again but Zayn only ignored that, wanting to get this over with already. He laid the toddler gently across his knees, continuing to rub his back.

"Papa is gonna start now Ni, just stay calm, papa will go fast" he cooed.

Niall sniffled loudly and Zayn delivered the first swat to the toddlers small bum, making Niall tear up all over again. "We do not" smack! "Throw things" smack! "At our brothers" smack! "Last one baby" Zayn cooed, delivering they hardest spank to the boys bum, causing a few tears to escape the toddlers eyes.

Zayn Immediately gathered the toddler in his hold once again rubbing the pads of his fingers gently up and down his bare arms.

"Such a good boy" he praised. "Love you so much Ni"

Niall hugged Zayn's waste tightly, "Ni loves papa too"


	11. Weekend with papa

It was a Saturday afternoon and all the boys had just been laid down for a nap. Liam was off visiting his sisters in a couple towns over, while Zayn was glued to the house all day watching the boys.

He wasn't used to taking care of the boys all at once without his husbands assistance and the task was proving to be rather difficult for Zayn.   
Zayn was sat on the living room sofa flipping through endless television channels not finding one that looked interesting enough to watch, and eventually giving up and turning the T.V. off completely.

"Papa?" A small voice sounded from the bottom of the stair case, startling Zayn.

"Niall I told you that you needed to stay in bed, what are you doing down here?" Zayn asked the toddler, a bit frustrated seeing it was hard enough to get them all in there beds in the first place.

"I pottied papa" Niall mumbled, his gaze on the floor. "Well that's great Ni, now cmon back to your room" Zayn said as his gathered the toddler in his arms.

Niall squirmed immediately, Zayn catching his mistake as the side of his white t-shirt was quickly soaked in a warm substance.

"For fucks sake" he mumbled, setting Niall back on the ground and slipping off his own shirt.

"Niall you're too old for this shit" Zayn mumbled as he began to strip the blonde toddler of his clothing.

"I'm sorry papa, I didn't mean to" Niall whimpered.

"Aw cmon now, no need to get upset, papa will get you all cleaned up then" Zayn mumbled as he gathered the toddlers dirty clothes in one arm, and Niall's naked body in the other.

Zayn walked Niall quietly to the bathroom, cautious of the two sleeping boys in the next room over, closing the door softly behind him.

"I'm just gonna rinse you off Ni, don't have time for a bath"

"No papaaaa, I want a bath" Niall whined softly.

"Niall this isn't up for discussion, showers are faster, save water, and I don't have the energy for a bath right now. Just go along with it, yeah?" Zayn told the toddler as he tossed his own t-shirt and Niall's clothing into the hamper.

"Daddy always lets me take baths!" Niall spoke, a little braver than before.

"Well buddy, I'm not daddy, but I'm still the boss, so shower it is" Zayn said in a monotone voice. 

Niall crossed his arms and huffed loudly, stomping one foot against the bathroom tile. "Bath!" He yelled with a glare.

Zayn couldn't help but let a small grin appear on his face. He'd never seen this side of Niall, and it was frankly quite amusing. In contrast, having to put the sleeping toddler and baby in the other room back to sleep after being awoken from there brothers screaming, would certainly not be.

"Niall James, papa said no bath and that's the end of that" Zayn said sternly to the boy, scooping him up and placing him on his feet in the bathtub.

"Now hold still and let papa get you cleaned up" Zayn hummed as he tested the water temperature on his hand, before bringing the shower rod over the boys shoulders, the warm water trickling down his pale skin.

Niall squirmed in discomfort, not wanting to make this process any easier on the guy who was forcing a shower upon him. "It's too cold!" Niall screamed out, cowering away from the water.

"Niall no it's not, I already checked" Zayn spoke, becoming slightly annoyed.

Niall scooted further into the corner of the bath tub, out of reach of his papa. "Too cold !!" He shrieked a bit louder.

Zayn rolled his eyes and switched the temperature dial of the water, to a warmer setting, testing it on his own arm before beckoning Niall to come back to the center of the bath tub.

Niall did gladly, presenting Zayn with his own pale arm to test the water out himself. Zayn hovered the shower rod over the boys arm hesitantly, sighing in annoyance when the boy quickly pulled his arm back for a second time.

"Now it's too hot!" Niall chided, returning to his spot in the corner of the tub with a daring glint in his eyes, seeing how far he could push Zayn.

"Alright this is about ridiculous. The temperature is fine! Get over here so papa can wash you and then go wake up your brothers since nap time is well expired, and you are now going to bed an hour early" Zayn told the boy sternly.

Niall was anything but pleased with the early bedtime statement. This means he couldn't watch a movie after dinner and it was even his turn to pick which one!

"Niall, you have the count of three to be in the center of this bath tub before papa gets upset" Zayn warned the boy.

Niall didn't budge at all, keeping his stubborn stature and only crossing his arms a bit tighter.

"One..... Two....." Zayn counted out. "Don't make me get to three"

Niall stood in his place, not giving into his papa's intimidating counting method.

"Three" Zayn huffed out in complete annoyance. He grabbed the toddler roughly by the arm, dragging him back to the center of the tub. "We'll see what daddy has to say about his bad boy when he gets home"

Niall's lip quivered slightly at the title Zayn had given him, Niall hated when his daddy was upset with him and especially being called a bad boy.

"No no don't tell daddy!" Niall whined while struggling against Zayn's death grip on his arm.

"Too late for your say in the matter" Zayn said flatly as he continued to wash the struggling boy. Niall then caved in a bit, standing still for the remainder of the time Zayn washed him.

"Alrighty, all done" Zayn hummed as he lifted Niall from the tub and wrapped him in his designated towel.

Zayn took Niall's hand is his own, leading him to the boys shared room. "Go put on some clothes Niall, surely you can manage without my help." Zayn said no longer looking at the boy, but bent over Louis' bed waking the sleeping baby gently.

Niall frowned at the coldness he was receiving from his papa, but never less followed orders, not wanting his daddy to be any more upset with him when he got home.

"Hi baby cakes, did you have a good nap?" Zayn cooed from the other side of the bedroom at the wakening baby. Louis giggled at Zayn, reaching out to grab his lip and grip it in between his tiny fingers.

"Ouch sport, papa needs that" Zayn said to the baby, pulling him away from his face and laying him out on the changing table.

Zayn gave the baby a stuffed bear to clutch in his hands, knowing from experience that distraction was the best policy when it came to changing wet nappies.

"Hold still baby, let papa get you all cleaned up here" he cooed sweetly to the baby as he did a quick job of wiping him clean and strapping a clean nappy around his waist.

"Papa I need help with the buttons" Niall said softly, tapping Zayn's leg to get his attention. "One second Niall, I need to get clothes on Louis first" Zayn said, stepping around the toddler to get to Louis' Chester drawer.

Niall waited patiently, setting down on a miniature wooden chair quietly. "Niall can you be at an assistance and try to wake up sleeping beauty over there" Zayn hollered as he slipped a onesie over Louis' head.

Niall didn't respond, only making his way over to Harry's bed, climbing the small steps Harry and himself had beside there bed. "Hawwy papa says wake up" he said as he nudged his brothers sleeping body.

Harry's eyes slowing fluttered open, stretching out his lanky arms and whacking Niall slightly in the process.

"Ouch, that hurt!" Niall yelled, maybe a little too exaggeratedly.

"Boys please behave." Zayn said across the room as he placed Louis, who was dressed in a onesie with a yellow school bus printed on the front and the words "bus 1" scribbled across it, in his baby jumper. (👀)

"Cmon Harry, time to wake up" Zayn whispered softly as he lifted the drowsy toddler into his arms.

Harry latched his thin body onto Zayn's, letting out a loud yawn.

"Oh I see how it is" Zayn chuckled. "First I have to fight you guys to take a nap and now I have to fight to wake you up from it?"

Harry giggled quietly, rubbing his eyes and then kicked his legs, signaling Zayn to set him down.

"Go get dressed baby" Zayn said, kissing the boys forehead before sitting him on his feet. Harry nodded slightly, moping off the change out of his sleepwear.

"Ok Ni, lemme see these buttons" Zayn sighed, kneeling in front of the boy to button the back of his shirt.


	12. Weekend with papa pt. 2

"Go get dressed baby" Zayn said, kissing the boys forehead before sitting him on his feet. Harry nodded slightly, moping off the change out of his sleepwear.

"Ok Ni, lemme see these buttons" Zayn sighed, kneeling in front of the boy to button the back of his shirt.

When Zayn successfully got the three boys dressed into there day clothes, he brought them down stairs for a snack to get them by until dinner.

"Harry babe do you want fruit snacks or Apple slices?" Zayn asked the boy as he pulled the box out of the cabinet.

"Apple slices!" Harry yelled, maybe a tad too loud. Zayn chuckled to himself, "Niall hon what about you?"

"Apples please" he responded quietly.   
Zayn smiled at the toddler and began to slice the red apple on the counter infront of him.

"And for my sweet Lou Lou" Zayn hummed as he emptied a pack of fruit snacks on his high chair tray, making them baby clap in appreciation.

"Papa where's mineeeee" Harry whined from his spot at the table. "Harry you're spose to be patient" Niall piped in from his chair.

"That's right Niall, we need to be patient" Zayn cooed in praise to the blonde, making Niall grin, receiving a very dirty look from Harry.

"Here you go" Zayn said as he set two plates of Apple slices in front of each boy. Niall quickly picked up a slice of the fruit and put it in his mouth, humming happily. Harry hastily put one in his mouth.

"Papa when is daddy gonna get home" Harry spoke over the Apple in his mouth.

Niall's smile dropped at the mention of his daddy coming home. Of course he wanted to see him, but he didn't want papa to tell him about his earlier behavior.

"He should be home any minute now babe, how about we get the kitchen cleaned up before he gets home to surprise him" Zayn said in an overly cheerful voice.

Louis giggled at his papa's tone, smiling big. "Is that funny Lou?" Zayn laughed along, making the boy giggle harder.

Zayn laughed at the baby a bit longer until Harry interrupted. "Papa I'm done!" He hollered, in his typical Harry volume.

"Alright alright" Zayn said as he collected the two empty dishes and placed them in the sink. "Why don't you two go play in the living room while me and Louis stay in here and clean a bit before daddy gets home"

Harry was out of his seat before Zayn even finished his sentence with Niall trudging close behind him.

"Alright Lou bear" Zayn cooed as he gathered the baby out of his high chair and placed him on his hip. "Let's get these dishes done.

With Louis balanced on one hip Zayn rinsed the dishes occupying the sink and put them in there designated place in the dishwasher.

Louis sat patiently on his papa's hip, content with his company. "If only they were all as sweet as you" Zayn hummed as kissed the babies forehead sweetly.

After the kitchen was completely spotless and Louis was close to falling asleep on Zayn's hip, he went to the living room to check on his other two boys.

When Zayn entered the living room he found the area empty except s few toys littering the carpet. "Where in the hell did they go?" Zayn said to himself.

He quickly climbed the stairs, checking the boys shared room ,but finding it empty. Next he checked the bathrooms, getting the same result. He checked Liam & Zayn's shared room, the guest bedroom, even Zayn's office, finding them all empty.

As a last result Zayn retrieved the key to the basement door, unlocking it and switching on the stairway light. "Harold! Niall!" He hollered down into the musty darkness of there basement.

Hearing no response, Zayn began to panic. Neither of them can even reach the door to go outside, where the fuck did they wonder off to.

"Harold!!!!!" Zayn yelled with a stern voice, startling the baby in his arms, making him jut out his bottom lip.

"Niall!!!!!" Zayn yelled again, now making Louis begin to cry.

Zayn ignored the baby's cries, far too pissed at the two toddlers to comfort him now. He marched over to the back porch door, swinging it open with haste.

"BOYS !!!" He yelled out to there empty backyard, responded with silence, besides the chirping of birds and insects.

Zayn slammed the door shut and jogged to the front door, swinging it open. "B-" Zayn didn't finish his words, he was met with the sight of his two sons and his husband laying on the lawn looking up the sky giggling.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Zayn yelled.

Liam was the first to sit up and face his husband. "Hi love, the boys are just telling me the animals they see in the clouds" Liam said a bit defensively.

"What the fuck Liam, why didn't you tell me you where home?!" Zayn yelled again not letting up his tone.

Liam stood and took the now bawling Louis from his husbands arms. "The boys said you were doing the dishes, what is wrong Zayn?" He asked worriedly as he pounced the baby on his hip.

"I couldn't find the boys! I was fucking scared to death!"

Liam glared at Zayn. "Calm down and stop cussing in front of your children." Liam said flatly to his husband.

Zayn's eyes softened and his ran his fingers through his quiff roughly. "Im sorry I was just worried" he apologized sincerely.

Liam only gave his husband a peck on the lips in response before returning to the grassy spot where he left his now wide eyed toddlers, sitting down with Louis occupying his lap.

Zayn waited a few seconds before walking over and laying down in the grass beside them, completely irritated by the thought of all the bugs and dirt surrounding him, but suppressing his sanitary tick the best he could and enjoying the odd moment with his family.


	13. Mall day with kiddies

"Daddy, H wants the strawberry kind!" Harry yelled while pointing at the glass gum ball dispenser secluded in the corner of the shoe shop they were currently shopping in.

"Baby, Daddy is trying to find Ni some shoes right now, we'll get to that later" Liam explained to his toddler as he helped Niall slip on another pair of Nikes.

"How do those feel hon?" He asked the toddler sitting before him. "Good Daddy, can we go nowwww" the blonde whined, not giving the shoes a second glance. "Niall you have to tell me if they fit right otherwise they'll hurt your feet" Liam told the boy. "They do daddy! Now let's leaveee" Niall whined again.

Getting fed up with the shop himself, Liam put the shoes back in there designated box, clutching them in his hand.

"Alright then" he mumbled as he lifted Louis' baby carrier with his free arm, checking to see the baby was still fast asleep.

"Cmon , follow daddy to the checkout desk" Liam hollered behind him to his two very intergeneric toddlers. "But daddy, Hawwy wants gum" Harry reminded Liam with a pout and crossed arms.

Liam sighed, sitting the box of shoes down to dig into his jeans pocket for coins. "Here, you each get a quarter, go get gum then come right back here" Liam told the boys orderly.

The two toddlers nodded in understanding before skipping off to the gum ball machine together.

"Sir are you ready to check out?" The brunette behind the desk asked with a warm smile.  
Liam blushed and quickly put the box of shoes on the counter for her to scan.

"Looks like quite the handful there" the worker said, nodding towards the blue baby carrier with a snoring Louis inside.

"You have no idea" Liam chuckled, and as if on cue, Harry and Niall came stomping towards the desk, one with a red stained mouth and one with a blue.

"Daddy! Daddy! It gave Niall strawberry and Hawwy blue ,but Hawwy wanted strawberry so me and Ni traded and now Hawwy has strawberry and Ni has blue!" Harry said in a loud voice.

"Harry hon that's great, but please use your indoor voice, like we've talked about" Liam reminded the boy gently.

"Sowwy daddy, H forgot" Harry apologized and continued to chomp his gum, with a wide open mouth.

"You're total will be $86.34" the lady interrupted, still sporting a warm smile. Liam quickly swiped his credit card, punching in the pin and signing his name.

"Thank you very much, please do come again" the worker said as she scribbled something on the receipt before putting it into a plastic sack along with Niall's shoes.

Liam gave her a grateful smile before grabbing the sack off the counter and lifting the baby carrier once again. "Cmon boys, stay close to daddy" Liam said as he exited the shop, back into the busy hallway of the mall.

Liam paused to think for a moment to see if he could remember anything else he was suppose to pick up while at the Mall.

"Daddy can you tie my shoe?" Niall asked over a big blob of gum, blue colored saliva dripping down his chin. Ahhh yes! He needed to get ties for Zayn!

"I can do it !!!!" Harry yelled before Liam had the chance to set Louis down and tie Niall's shoe. Liam smiled at the boy as he poked his tongue out and concentrated on the shoe laces before him. 

"There! See daddy! H tied Niall's shoe!" Harry said with a big grin. "Yes you did good job buddy!" Liam praised, "Now let's get on to the next shop so we have time to pick up a new book at Barn's and Nobel" 

Harry scrunched his nose at the mention of books ,but followed his daddy as he trailed on to the fancy suit shop where they got all of papa's ties and work clothes.

"Well hello there Liam, see you brought the whole fam except the man himself!" The manager greeted them as they entered the store.

"Yeah well the man himself is at work, so I have to pick him up a couple new ties" Liam grumbled under his breath, annoyed by the managers remark.

"Well, I've got a few selections over here that I do believe ol' Zaynie would be quite fond of" he said as he pointed to a rack of ties wrapped in plastic.

"Ralph, do not call my husband Zaynie" Liam said in a flat voice, moving on to look at the ties Ralph had pointed out, with Harry and Niall following close behind.

"Oh what's wrong Liam, don't like Zayn's ex lover bringing back the old pet names???" The manager chuckled.

You see, Ralph and Zayn dated in the sixth grade of middle school, and every time Liam came into this shop Ralph was sure to remind him of it.

"Can we not talk in such manners in front of my children please" Liam said sharply while plucking a few ties off the rack.

"Oiii sorry pal, didn't know you were the jealous type" the manger said with a grin.

Liam sent him a glare, not giving him a single response. "I think I'm going to get these three" he said and tossed the ties at Ralph, who observed them with judgment.

"You know, I think you should stick to lighter colors, they really compliment Zayn's eyes" Ralph said while handing Liam the three dark tie selections he picked out, back to him.

Liam only shoved the ties back into Ralph's arms, "Thank you but I think I'll stick to the dark colors, Zayn's eyes don't need anything to compliment them." He said sassily.

Ralph only rolled his eyes, walking back to the register to scan the items. "Cmon boys, only one more stop" Liam said as he picked up the carrier, that seemed to be increasing in weight, and beckoned the boys out the shop door, but only after receiving a few more unwanted remarks from Ralph.

"Daddyyyyy, H doesn't even want a book" Harry whined, dragging his feet along side Liam. "Baby you're never going to get better at reading if you never practice" Liam told the toddler as they finally arrived at Barns & Nobel.

"Now let's just quickly find a book and then we can go home and show papa all of our goodies." Liam said as he led Harry towards a section of fiction books for children his age. "Oh look Haz, this one looks fun" Liam said as he handed Harry a book with a dinosaur drawn on the front, while trying to balance the baby carrier and the bags in one hand.

"I don't want one daddy!" Harry yelled a bit sassily, holding the book as if it was infected with a disease.

"Harold, i don't care, you have to get a book" Liam said sternly to the young boy.

Harry furried his eyebrows in anger, throwing the book on the carpeted floor with haste. "H don't want one!" He screamed, catching a few other shoppers attention.

Liam gently but swiftly sat down the baby carrier along with the bags on the floor, before grabbing Harry by the arm and delivering a hard smack to his bum. "You do not treat other people's things like that Harold!" he scolded the now teary eyed boy sternly.

Harry glared at his daddy, a few sniffles escaping his nose, before taking one foot and stomping on the cover of the book.

"Harold Edward Malik" Liam said in a very low tone "You pick that book up right this second or I will not hesitate to give you a full spanking right here in front of everybody" Liam threatened the wide eyed toddler.

Harry immediately picked up the book and handed it to Liam, his face a deep shade of red. Liam said no further words, only picked up the heavy baby carrier along with the bags and walked to the cash register with the book, signaling the two toddlers to follow.

Once Liam had purchased the book and herded all the boys out to the parking lot and into the car, buckled up, with the baby still happily snoozing, quiet sniffles coming from an upset Harry, who was quietly chewing his gum, while loud chomping came Niall's blue stained mouth, they were back on the road.

Once they arrived home, Harry had worked himself up so much he had fallen asleep, the baby still Snoozing due to his afternoon nap he missed today and Niall was just happy to be home.

"Hi Lou Lou" Zayn cooed to the sleeping baby as he unbuckled him from his seat gently and carried him inside. Liam unbuckled Niall, sending him inside with Zayn.

Liam gently unbuckled Harry from his seat belt, placing him softy against his chest and grabbing all the bags with his free hand.

When he got inside he handed the bags to Zayn and took Harry straight to his bed to tuck him in for the night. "Sweet dreams baby" Liam cooed and kissed the boys soft cheek. After doing the same to the sleeping Louis, he exited the room quietly, making his way back downstairs.

"Wow bud those are sweet!" He heard his husband say to the blonde toddler, who was showing off his new tennis shoes that he didn't think a single thing of about two hours ago.   
Niall smiled wide and carefully put the shoes back into the box, handing them to Liam.

"Alright Nialler, to bed we go" Liam said to the toddler as he picked him up and propped him up on his hip. "I gotta spit out my gum daddy" the boy said while squirming until Liam finally put him down.

"Fuck" Liam mumbled.

Zayn looked up, surprised Liam has cussed in an ear shot of Niall, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Harry still had his gum in his mouth when he fell asleep" Liam said. "I'm going to see where that ended up at, cmon Ni"

Liam led the boy up to his room putting him in his own bed and kissing him goodnight. Walking quietly over to Harry's bed, he shook the toddler lightly.

"Buddy did you spit out your gum?" Liam whispered to the half way awake boy. Harry shook his head no and began to shut his eyes again. "Wait babe, open your mouth so daddy can see" Liam ordered gently.

Harry followed directions, too tired to argue, and Liam found no gum in the toddlers mouth, figuring it just fell out in the car. "Ok baby go back to sleep" he said and re-tucked the boy back into bed. Checking each boys bed one more time before returning back to downstairs.

"They all asleep?" Zayn asked as his husband came into view from the staircase. "Yeah, not sure where Harry's gum went off to but I'm sure I'll have a fun mess to clean in the car tomorrow, along with all the trash we managed to accumulate today" Liam groaned.

"Well funny, I think I found a little something you got today, that you meant to throw out also" Zayn said with an upset face.   
Liam was dearly confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't fucking play dumb Liam, really ?! A woman ?!" He asked shoving the shoe shop receipt in his face, which Liam quickly snatched out of his hand to read what he previously thought were only scribbles, but turned out to be a phone number signed with the name" Veronica" and "call me".

Liam couldn't help but laugh out loud, pissing Zayn off even more. "What's so funny?!"

"Zayn I didn't even know she wrote that, so silly of her seeing I had my three kids with me in the shop, and also because clearly I'm taken" Zayn said while flashing his golden wedding band.

Zayn's face let up a bit, "Damn right you are" he said before attacking Liam's soft pink lips, with his own. "I missed you so damn much today" he said between breathes.   
Liam just smiled kissing his husband back sweetly. "Did yeah now?"

"Always miss you babe" Zayn mumbled, nipping softly at Liam's bottom lip. Liam grinned, "Did you miss me or did this miss me" Liam said cheekily, running his hand down his husband's torso until he was met with Zayn's hardened member.

"We both did"


	14. Baldy

Liam was awoken from his empty bed with a loud shriek coming from the boys room. Panicked, he quickly escaped the bundle of blankets he was tangled in and slipped on sweat pants over his boxers, heading to the boys room.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Liam asked tiredly into the dimmed room. "Daddy!" Liam heard a small voice coming from Harry's bed. "What's the matter baby?"

"It's sticky daddy!" Harry screamed again. Liam was dearly confused, he had put a nappy on him before bed, how could've he of wet himself? "Daddy it's in H's hair" he whined.

Realization struck Liam when he discovered a pink sticky solution matted to various areas of Harry's hair. "Oh harry, is this your gum?"

Harry jutted out his bottom lip, nodding his head slowly. "Okay , okay , it's alright" Liam tried to comfort the child before he decided on how to react to the situation, which most likely wouldn't be good.

"We'll just wash your hair and try and see if we can brush it out, yeah?" Liam said calmly to the boy. Harry silently nodded again, burying his face in Liam's bare chest. Liam sighed, knowing already that this was going to be a long day.

Niall sat in his bed awake, quietly waiting to be acknowledged by his daddy. While Louis was laying in his crib mumbling & blubbering nonsense to himself while playing with a stuffed animal laying beside him.

Liam smiled fondly at the calm kids, while he bounced Harry softly on his hip. "Alright then, are you boys ready for some breakfast?"

Niall face slowly folded into a small smile and Louis' ears perked up at the sound of his daddy's voice.

Liam helped Niall out of his bed, quickly dressing him into a comfortable outfit. "Daddy I don't wanna wear this one" Niall whined, tugging at his shirt.

Liam groaned, still balancing Harry on his hip. "Which one do you wanna wear then babe?" Niall grinned and pointed at a light blue top with a white "N" printed on its front.

Liam spoke no further, just slipped his shirt off gently and as efficiently as he could with just one hand, and replaced it with the new one.

"All good?" Liam asked the boy. Niall nodded and smiled widely up at Liam. "Good deal" Liam mumbled. "Let Daddy get Lou Lou dressed then we'll go out for some breakfast"

Liam did a quick job of dressing his happy baby into light clothing, seeing it was very hot outside, and lugging all the boys down stairs.

Liam sat Louis in his play pen with a few toys to keep him occupied, and much to Niall's disapproval, sat Niall right next to him.

"Daddy I'm not a baby!" Niall whined, furthering himself from Louis with disgust.

"I know Ni, but daddy has to go help Harry get this gum out of his hair, and I need some one really big to watch Louis for me while I'm gone"

Niall seemed to ponder the thought for a moment before nodding at his daddy in approval, liking the idea of being big, and handing Louis a few toys.

Liam took the moment to carry Harry back up the stairs and into the bathroom. "Alright bud, Daddy's gonna wash your hair in the sink and then see what we can do with the brush"

Harry nodded against Liam's chest, rubbing his eyes with his fists. "Ok babe, lean back and hold still for daddy" Liam cooed as he lightly pushed Harry's head under the sink faucet.

He checked the temperature before running the water over the boys brown locks of hair, massaging his head with shampoo and conditioner before rinsing it throughly.

"All done baby" Liam cooed as he sat down on the toilet lid, bringing the still pajama clad toddler onto his lap.

"Daddy's gonna try to be gentle but I'm gonna need you to hold super still" Liam told the boy as he lathered his hair with moroccan oil, followed by detangling spray.

Liam started at a small clump of the pink gum, trying to pick through it with the comb as gentle as possible.

"Ouchie daddy!" Harry shrieked, pulling away from Liam and the mean comb. "Harry I know you're tender headed but this is what has to happen to get it all out, please sit still" Liam ordered as he placed the toddler back in place on his lap.

Liam took one more gentle tug on the same area, the goo not budging from Harry's head, a small whimper coming from Harry. Liam ran his fingers lightly over the toddlers back, trying to sooth him, before trying again and taking a much harder tug on the same area.

"Ow daddy! You're hurting H!" Harry yelled as he jumped off Liam's lap, holding his hand over his hair to protect it from his daddy.

"Harry cmon I'm trying to help" Liam told the boy, while pulling him back on to his lap. Harry struggled against his daddy's hold kicking his legs and flailing his arms in various directions.

"Leave it alone daddy! No more touching!" He screamed as he finally was relinquished from Liam's hold.

"Harry I have to get it out of your hair, there is no alternative other than cutting your hair off completely" Liam told the boy.

"No daddy! H likes his long hair! No cutting! H keep it!" The toddler cried, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Alright alright, stop the tears, we will go to a barber shop and see what they can do there" Liam said as he pulled out his phone and dialed Zayn.

"H doesn't like people touching his hair daddy!" The toddler cried , getting himself worked up all over again.

"Harry be quiet I'm on the phone with papa" Liam scolded the toddler, which only made the brunette cry more.

The phone line beeped a couple times before finally Zayn answered. "Hi love" Zayn mumbled into the phone. "Hi Z, I'm in a bit of a predicament, do you think you can come home?" Liam asked his husband tiredly. "What happened? Are the boys okay?" Zayn asked immediately panicked.

"Yeah yeah, they're fine, it's just that the lost gum from last night has made a habitat in your sons hair and he's not very happy about it" Liam said into the phone loudly over Harry's cries. Liam could hear Zayn giggle from the other side of the telephone.

"Zayn this isn't funny, he's about to have a serious break down about it, you know how much Harry loves his hair" Liam whisper scolded into the phone.

"I'm sorry" Zayn said between giggles, "what am I suppose to do Li, just leave work to fix my sons hair?"

Liam was immediately pissed of by Zayn's statement. "Alright, don't worry about it, see you tonight." Liam said shorty, declining the call.

Only a few seconds later Liam's phone went off, signaling an incoming call from Zayn.

"Hello?" Liam answered agitated.   
"I'll be home in a few" Zayn mumbled, cutting the call soon after.

Liam sighed out in relief, slipping his cell back into his sweats pockets and placing the crying toddler on to his hip. "Enough with the tears Harry, Papa is coming home and we are gonna get this all fixed, not a thing to worry your pretty little head about" Liam said as he carried the toddler back to his bed room.

"Now let me change you quickly, so we will be ready to leave when papa gets home" Liam spoke to the toddler.

Harry only nodded his head and lifted his arms above his head, allowing Liam to slip off his pajama shirt, followed by his pants, replacing them both with a light blue onesie.

"Okay babe, all ready to go, now daddy needs to change" Liam said as he lifted the toddler once again carrying him into his own room while he slipped on some weather friendly clothing and hauling him down the stairs.

"Ok boys, papa should be home any minute, how about we all go get buckled in so we are all set when he gets here" Liam said, picking up the baby and helping Niall out of the play pen.

Liam led the two toddlers out to the vehicle, with an always happy Louis perched on his hip. After buckling in Louis and handing his a dummy to keep him occupied. He buckled Harry into the seat Parallel to Louis and Niall into the very back seat.

Liam turned on the vehicle to get the air conditioning running, turning the key just as soon as Zayn's car pulled into the drive.

"Do I not have time to get changed?" Zayn asked nodding towards his expensive work suit.

"No, Harry is on the verge of a full on tantrum and I just want to get his hair fixed, get in" Liam said , already putting the car in reverse before Zayn was fully in to the passenger seat.

"Hi boys" Zayn said while turned around in his seat. Louis responded with a big smile, covered behind the dummy currently sitting in his mouth.

Harry only sniffled, wiping his eyes and Niall not acknowledging Zayn at all, occupied by the clouds outside the car window.

"Well then, at least Lou Lou is happy to see me" Zayn cooed and he tickled the babies bare toes. Louis giggled, kicking his legs and clapping excitingly, making Harry scowl at the pair.

"They're going to have to C-U-T his hair Zayn" Liam said to his husband, spelling out the word "cut" so Harry couldn't comprehend.

"Psh, there is no way he is going to let them do that" Zayn said with a chuckle.

"I'm glad you think this is so funny" Liam said with an annoyed tone, pressing the gas pedal a little harder. "Liam would you relax, it's hair, it will grow back" Zayn said nonchalantly, rolling his eyes at how dramatic his husband was being.

"Says the one who dies inside any time anyone touches his precious hair besides himself" Liam shot back.

"I do not!" Zayn said offended. Now it was Liam's turn to roll his eyes. "Whatever"

"I will cut my hair just a short as Harry's gets cut, how about that?" Zayn fired back at Liam.

"DADDY YOU SAID THEY COULD FIX IT, H DOESN'T WANT HIS HAIR CUT, H LIKES HIS LONG HAIR!" Harry screamed from the backseat, fresh tears rolling out of his eyes and down his flushed cheeks, startling the baby and making him cry too.

"Nice one" Liam said to his husband sarcastically.

Zayn only sighed loudly, reclining back his seat and kicking his legs up on the dash, knowing exactly how to push Liam's buttons.

"Alright boys, we are here" Liam said as he put the car in park and got out of the vehicle, swinging open the door on Harry's side.   
"Daddy you said we were getting breakfast" Niall whined.

"We will after this baby, promise" Liam said as he unbuckled a sobbing Harry, letting him wrap around his body like a koala.

Niall managed to unbuckle himself, climbing to the front and letting his daddy help him out of the car, while Zayn tried to get the baby to stop crying.

Once both Harry & Louis were a bit calmer, the family made there way into the barber shop. Liam quickly explained the situation to worker, getting told what he hoped he wouldn't have to hear.

"Harry babe they're gonna have to cut your hair a tiny bit to get all the icky out" Liam explained to the toddler calmly.

"Daddy, H don't want it cut" Harry whimpered into Liam's chest. Liam rubbed the boys back softly, "I know baby but it's the only option we have"

"No." Harry said a bit more defiantly. Liam looked at Zayn, pleading for some help. Zayn only nodded, handing off Louis to Liam and taking Harry from his arms.

"Tell you what bud, if papa gets his hair cut, will Harry do the same?" Zayn asked the boy softly. Harry digested the idea for a few moments. "All of it papa?" Harry asked innocently. "All of it if that's what it will take" Zayn told the boy with a sincere look.

After a few moments, Harry nodded slowly in agreement, allowing Zayn to position him in the barber chair and let the lady cut of his curly locks one snip at a time. Harry whimpered watching his hair fall to the ground, but sat still for the nice lady.

After Harry was done, as promised, Zayn buzzed all his prince hair off, leaving him nearly bald, much to Liam's amusement who took an abundant amount of photos.

"Alright now that that's all done with, who wants breakfast???"


	15. gramps

Zayn grumbled when his work alarm sounded, debating on staying in bed and just hitting the snooze button. "Zaynnn" Liam whined into his pillow, referring to the obnoxious alarm.

"Sorry babe" Zayn said and kissed the back of Liam's neck gently before clicking off the alarm. Liam rolled over in bed, wrapping his arms around Zayn's exposed torso. "Don't leave me" he whined again.

"Li , you know I have to go to work" Zayn said softly, running his fingers through his husband's hair with care.

Liam didn't respond, just pecked Zayn's soft lips with a hum and snuggled deeper into his husbands chest. "It's Wednesday , Harry has daycare." Liam mumbled.

"Do I have to take him?" Zayn asked, still messing with Liam's hair. Liam popped his head back up, meeting Zayn's eyes. "You always take him babe"

"I didn't take him Monday?" Zayn said in response , a bit confused. "He didn't go Monday you dork, remember we had to go to the mall and get him a new book?"

"Oiii don't call me a dork, I'm getting old love, my memory is fading" Zayn said teasingly.  
Liam managed to look offended, slapping Zayn playfully on the shoulder with a dramatic gasp.   
"We're the same age you twat, calling yourself old is equivalent to calling me old!"

Zayn giggled, "What's up with the name calling this morning grandpa?" 

Liam slapped Zayn again at his grandpa remark. "That's daddy to you" he said sassily. "Although with Harry's new hair cut n all , I may be a grandpa sooner than I thought"

Zayn giggled again, smiling down at his husband. "He is a pretty handsome fella , isn't he?"

Liam nodded with a grin "How could he not be when he's your son?"

"Oh so first you call me a twat and now you're trying to sweeten me up, huh?" Zayn said teasingly, kissing Liam lightly.

Liam didn't respond, only climbed out of bed and slipped on some sweats, "I'm going to get our son ready for daycare, you need to get in the shower"

At Liam's words, Zayn climbed out of bed too, ridding himself of his boxers, leaving him completely naked. "No babe, come and shower with me" Zayn whined, poking out his bottom lip.

Liam's cheeks heated up, his entire face flushing a shade of pink, an effect his husband to this day still had on him, even after dating for so many years.

Zayn grinned, knowing every weak point of the man standing before him. "Cmon Li" he pouted again.

Liam groaned in annoyance, taking his sweats back off along with his boxers. "Fuck you" he mumbled, taking Zayn's hand and practically dragging him into the bathroom.

Zayn chuckled at his worked up husband, turning the shower nob on to the correct temperature and setting out two towels on the sink. "After you gramps" Zayn said while gesturing Liam to step into the shower.

Liam rolled his eyes at the reoccurring grandpa remark , but never less stepped into the hot steam of water, Zayn following close behind.

"Why are you hard?" Zayn chuckled , pointing down to his husbands crotch. Liam rolled his eyes again, "Well it's either I have a grandpa kink or my dick enjoys the sight of my husbands naked body, I'll let you decide which one"

"Damn, quick with the tongue this morning aren't yeh?" Zayn said while placing a kiss on Liam's shoulder blade.

"Hey now, you're the one who woke me up" Liam giggled. Zayn grinned, "yeh know, I don't think you're fully awoken quite yet" he said cheekily, while dropping down onto his knees, taking his husband's member into his hands.

"Fuck Zee" Liam groaned, leaning his back against the shower wall, hot water trickling down his front.

Liam grinned cheekily up at his husband, taking him into his mouth completely, leaving Liam a surprised and sputtering mess.

"Fuck" he groaned out again, Zayn's rough facial hair rubbing against his sensitive skin. Zayn's wet mouth all over him, licking from the head to the base of his cock, savoring every inch of him. Liam's toes curl from the intensity, and from Zayn's eagerness to suck him off.

Liam can't stop his hips from thrusting forward, burying himself deeper into his husbands mouth, Zayn adjusting and taking it like a pro. "Fuck fuck fuck" Liam sputtered out.

He pushed at Zayn's head, fingers sliding across the newly shorn hair and growling with a little frustration because he missed being able to grip his fingers into Zayn's locks.

The vibrations of his lover's mouth alone are enough to make his thighs tremble, and it only takes a few more skilled bobs of his head  
before Liam's orgasm pulses through him, his senses completely overwhelmed by the pleasure. He trembles as he feels Zayn swallowing around him, and then standing back up so they are about eye level.

"Guess I'm pretty quick with my tongue this morning too, huh babe?" Zayn said cheekily , kissing Liam sweetly one last time, before gathering shampoo in his hand and lathering Liam's hair with the scented soap.

Liam leaned into his husbands touch, relaxing into his gentle movements. "I'll take Haz today, so you're not late" Liam mumbled, still trying to even his breathing out.

"Love, I'm my own boss, I can be late" Zayn giggled, moving to grab the body wash and lather Liam's shoulders. Liam only smiled, grabbing some soap himself and returning the favor to Zayn.

After the two were completely washed and Liam gave Zayn a quick hand job , they were out of the shower, Zayn putting on his business suit complimented with one of the new ties Liam had purchased for him, and Liam slipping into his sweatpants and a white V-neck that clung to his torso.

"I'm gonna go wake up Haz and hurry him along" Liam said as he exited the bedroom and quietly creaked open the door to his boys' room.

He quietly walked over to the Chester jours, picking out an outfit for Harry to wear, along with a nappy and some sandals, before going to the toddlers bed and gently shaking him awake.

"Haz baby, you have daycare, time to wake up" he whispered gently into the sleeping toddler's ear until his green eyes slowly fluttered open.   
Harry scrunched up his nose, letting out a small whimper and burying himself deeper into his covers.

"Harry, cmon now don't make this difficult, papa is already going to be late" Liam told the boy while pulling the covers off his pajama clad body. "Nooo daddyyy" Harry whined, pulling the covers back around him.

"Harold, it's time to get up now" Liam said a bit more sternly. "Daddy no, H is tired" the toddler whined again.

"I know babe, you can sleep in the car and then ask one of the teachers if you can lay down after you eat breakfast, how's that sound?" Liam cooed.

"No daddy, H stay in bed" the toddler repeated.   
"Harold you will listen to your daddy when he tells you to do something" Liam said a lot sterner than before, grabbing the blankets and pulling them off the boy's body once again.

"Daddy shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" Harry said a bit loud, making Niall stir in his bed and Liam's eyes widen.

With no further words Liam lifted the boy from his bed, sitting him on his feet on the floor and yanking him out of the bedroom by his hand, closing the door gently behind him.

"Daddy stop it!" Harry screeched while Liam continued to drag him into him and Zayn's shared bedroom, where Zayn was just slipping on his black dress shoes.

"Woah what's the matter?" Zayn asked confused at Liam's unusual roughness.

"Harry here just told me to shut up when I insisted he get out of bed." Liam told Zayn with a raised brow.

"Oh Harold, I've had far too good of a morning for you to act up now" Zayn told the boy, who was avoiding his papa's gaze. "You know we don't say bad words, especially to your daddy" he scolded. "Apologize now"

"I'm sowwy daddy, H didn't mean it" Harry said with his head lowered.

"Apology accepted, now let me get you dressed and we can sort out what your punishment is tonight, papa is going to be late to work." Liam told the boy as he began to strip him of his pajamas and his used nappy.

Liam and Zayn worked side by side getting Harry dressed, making the process go by faster. "Cmon in the bathroom and brush your teeth, you can use papa's toothbrush" Zayn told the toddler gently as he led him Into the bathroom.

After the two were all dressed and ready to go, Zayn sent them off with two packed lunches and lots of kisses. "Be good at daycare baby, Papa will be by to pick you up after work" Liam cooed and kissed the boys forehead before turning to Zayn and pecking him on his lips.

"Bye bye" Liam hollered from the front porch, as he watched Zayn pull out of the driveway and two out of four of his favorite boys take off down the road.


End file.
